A Minor Setback For A Major Comeback
by JamiePaige101
Summary: Troy is in a Mule accident  the golf cart not animal  and has major surgeries. The doctor tells him he is never able to play sports again but Troy goes against the odds and tries to come back.
1. Chapter 1

The things in the story are unrealistic but based are a true story. The accident is based on a true story as well as the surgeries, but the story line is FAKE. I DO NOT own HSM. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated. I am also not a Doctor so I am sorry if some things are not correct.

This is starts freshman year and will continue through the rest of high school, Gabriella moved at the begging of the year and the musical is not involved only basketball really.

Summary: Troy is in a Mule accident (the golf cart not animal) and has major surgeries. The doctor tells him he is never able to play sports again but Troy goes against the odds and tries to come back. Going through ups and downs, pain, love, fights and more. Troy will fight to play the sport he loves the most. (In this story troy has money). There will be other little funny bits to lighten the mood and to show a normal life. Enjoy!

Lauren Bolton (Mom)

Dylan Bolton (Younger brother 2 yrs apart)

Troy and Chad were driving in Troy's Mule (Troy is driving) behind the woods of Troy house. It was the beginning of basketball season (October) and they found out they made East High Varsity Basketball team along with Zeke and Jason. They were out trying to find wood for their bonfire celebration and the whole gang and team were going to be there. While driving fast on the trail:

"Mann tonight is going to be so SWEET! First team bonding."

"Yeah I know right, I'm pretty stoked" Troy said.

"Yeah so how is the whole thing going wigoj…Ah shoot I dropped my hat turn around" Chad said.

But as Troy turned trying to not hit a tree, he turned to sharp stuck his left foot out to keep he Mule from falling over while still pressing on the gas the Mule flipped over gridding Troy leg from his knee down not even feeling a thing and not noticing it happened. After it fell to the side Chad and Troy started to unbuckled themselves like nothing had happened.

Troy: "hey man are you ok?" kind of laughing because it was kind of bizarre that it flipped like that.

Chad: "yeah it just scared me for a second though" getting out and starting to turn the Mule right up, Troy pushing from the bottom since it kind of fell on him.

After pushing it up Troy stood up walked 3 steps then fell to the ground, feeling loss in his left leg. Troy looked down and became white face. He looked down and saw the whole inside of his left leg ground up, mussel showing, ankle bone showing, blood and dirt all on his leg. He sat there not knowing what to think. He was in shock.

Chad walked around the cart.

Chad: "Hey man you….." He became wide eyed.

"Chad. Call. My. Dad. Now." Troy spoke in calm as he could tone.

"Tell him to bring towels."

Chad stood there wide eyed still shaking his head could still not believe what Troys leg looked like. Chad called Coach Bolton telling him they flipped the mule and he was on his way.

"does it hurt?"

"I can't feel anything right now, I didn't even know it happened, I just got up and fell."

Jack arrived immediately running to Troy and looked wide eyed.

"Come on we have to get to the hospital immediately! Chad help me pick Troy up and put him on the mule."

Jack wrapped Troy's leg in a towel and rode back to his house, got to the car and sped to the hospital. When arriving at the hospital Troy was put in the room waiting for a doctor.

Jack: "I'm going to go call your mom and tell her what has happened" giving Troy a sympathetic look not knowing what to do or say. Basketball hasn't even came to Jacks mind.

Troy laid there on the bed closing eyes not knowing what to think. His whole left leg was tore up he didn't know what the doctor was going to say, but knew it was going to be good. It looked pretty gruesome covered in gravel. His fucking muscle and ankle bone is SHOWING! Chad stood there by him just looking at it.

"This is my entire fault." Shaking his head starting to pace.

Troy shot up and gave him a look. "What do you mean this is your fault?"

"If I didn't drop that hat this would have never has happened!" throwing his hands in the air.

"Chad this is not your fault! It was an accident. I turned the cart to sharp and stuck my leg out to keep it from failing on me. If anything this is all on me."

"But if I didn't drop the hat you wouldn't have had to turn!"

Troy was about the open his mouth when the doctor and 2 nurses came in with his dad following.

"Hi Troy I am Dr. Finch, I will be look at you today and seeing what is going on."

Everyone stood back while the Doctor looked at Troys leg wondering where to start.

"well before I can say anything, were going to have to do emergency surgery right now to get all the gravel out of you leg so it doesn't get infected, I'll have a nurse prep you and will have surgery in about 30 minutes."

Troy look at his dad, his dad was looking up and closed his eyes. Troy shook his head, not ever having a surgery before in his life.

"Okay that will do then. I will be back in 30 minutes for your surgery. How much pain are you in Troy? On a scale of 1-10."

"uhhmm 5, I am pretty numb right now."

"Ok, well if you in any pain tell one of the nurses and they will give you medication. Can I have everyone leave room while Troy preps for surgery and Jack may I speak with you please."

Jack and the Doctor left the room and Chad was about to leave.

Troy: "Are you going home or are you staying here"

Chad looked at Troy shook his head and walked out of the room. Chad felt like this was all if his fault putting his best friend/ brother in the hospital. He called his dad to come pick him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy was all ready for surgery. His mom and brother were now there all in Troy's room.

Jack: "where did Chad go?"

Troy: "I don't know. He thinks this is his entire fault and left for all I know, he didn't tell me"

Lauren: "Awe sweetie this is just an accident. He will be fine. Are you ready for surgery?"

Troy: "yeah, I am kind of nervous. My leg is on fire right now, I made the nurse cover it up it was pretty gnarly."

The doctor came in wheeling Troy into surgery and his family waited in the waiting room. Lots of things were running through Jack and Lauren's mind. They hoped for the best though, trying not to scare Troy and since they have not heard what damage was done until all the gravel was out his leg. The first week of basketball had past, they have had two practices and after those practices, Jack knew this season was going to be a good one, possibly a champion chip winning season. With Troy having the accident and not going to be able play until next year (so he thinks) his thought process is now going to change. Four hours later Troy is wheeled out of surgery and the doctor comes and talks to them.

Doctor: "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?"

Together: "that's us! How did it go? Is everything going to be ok?"

Doctor: "well we certainly did not get all the gravel out. He will need more surgery to get the rest out; there was more in there than we had thought. We got all of it out of his knee and sewed it up. We have more to work on."

Lauren: "how long will he be in the hospital?"

Doctor: "Well Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Troy has some serious damage, we are going to have to do major surgery after we clear all the gravel and dirt out. We are going to have to take skin grafts, reconnect blood vessels. We also took x-rays before the surgery and his ankle is completely destroyed in many places. We are probably going to have to put a plate in there I am not sure yet. You are welcome to go see him now and we can talk more about this later. His next surgery is going to be tomorrow around 4 pm. Is that okay with you?"

Jack just stood there dazed and in awe. He could not believe what he was hearing. How did this happen to Troy?

Jack: "yes that is fine, whatever you need to do I just want him to feel better"

Doctor: "as do I sir, as do I. Here is my card call me if you have any questions. If all goes as planned Troy should have surgery by the end of next week and should be able to recover at home before starting physical therapy."

Lauren: "Thank you Doctor."

Jack and Lauren just stood there and hugged each other. Tears came to Lauren's eyes knowing her baby boy was in pain. They walked down to Troy's room he was still out of it. His leg wrapped up in gauze and bandages. Dylan walked over to his bed and started to flick him in the head.

Dylan: "hellooooo, yoo-hoo!"

Jack: "Dylan don't flick your brother"

Dylan: "what? This is the only chance I will get without getting beaten up or called a name so I am taking full advantage of it!"

Jack chuckled at what he had said, knowing it was very true. Dylan stopped and sat in the chair.

Lauren: "Dylan, why don't you and I run home it is late and I need to go get some stuff for Troy since he will be here a while. Are you going to stay here honey?"

Jack: "yeah I am going to be here when he wakes up and I will tell him where you are. See you soon." He kissed her and off they went. Jack just sat there looking at Troy lying peacefully on the hospital bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day (Sunday) Troy had his other surgery. Coach Bolton sent out a mass text to his team letting them know what had happened. It was Sunday night and Jack finally went home. He spent the day with Troy giving him some company. Troy never heard from Chad, even when he texted him. Jack was going to work tomorrow since Troy has a day off from surgery. He was a science teacher at East High and also the basketball coach. Lauren is going to stay with Troy tomorrow before she went to the office. Troy wanted them both to go home and get some rest, since there is no use to them sleeping in an uncomfortable chair.

The next day at basketball practice…

Jack: "Alright guys, I know you got my text. Troy will be out for a while but do not let that affect our abilty to play our best. We are still in this to win it! I need 110% from every single one of you guys. Now let's get in a good practice and if ya'll want I am sure Troy is up for some visitors after. Now lets go!"

Chad: "WHAT TEAM?"

Team:"WILDCATS!"

Chad: "WHAT TEAM?"

Team:"WILDCATS!

Chad: "WHAT TEAM?"

Team:"WILDCATS! WILDCATS GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

The team put in a good two and a half hour practice. While showering the team was talking about ordering pizza and going to see Troy.

Jason: "Chad are you coming?"

Chad: "No"

And he slammed his locker shut and started to walk out of the locker room. The team just stood there looking at each other not knowing Chad was with Troy when it happened.

Trevor: "What is his deal? They are best friends."

Zeke: "Chad thinks it is his fault for Troy being hurt because he made him turn around and go get his hat. He feels guilty."

There were silent whispers among the team the rest of the time.

As Chad was walking out of the locker room Coach Bolton stopped him.

Jack: "Chad can you please come to my office for a second?"

Chad: "I can't I have to be somewhere."

Jack: "Your couch isn't going anywhere I know you have nothing to do."

'Dang it' Chad thought and went and sat in Coach's office.

Jack: "Chad, you need to snap out of this. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and be there for your friend when he needs you the most. You have no reason to feel guilty it was an accident. No one blames you at all."

Chad just sat there in the chair looking at the floor. It was his fault. He put his friend in a hospital bed just because he dropped a stupid hat.

Jack: "Chad…"

With that Chad stood up and stormed out of Jack's office. There was nothing Jack could do or say but let him figure it out on his own.

At the hospital…

Troy layed there looking at the pale walls, he was so bored. He was kind of upset since he didn't get to see Gabriella yesterday. Chad texted everyone saying him and Troy couldn't make it to the bonfire, family reasons was the excuse he told Gabi as well. Troy texted Gabi today but no reponse, he wondered if she had heard what had happened. Gabi moved to East High the second week of school and the first time Troy layed eyes on her he felt his heart skip a beat. He showed Gabi around, got her number and hung out frequently since then. They had strong connection that everyone noticed. They still haven't kissed but have been pretty close at times. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend at the bonfire Saturday, but that opportunity flew out the window real quick. All of the sudden his phone went off.

Gabi: "Hey! Sorry I was in decathlon practice we just got out. Are you sick? I didn't see you at school today. Are you okay…you know with your family problems?"

Troy: "It's ok, no worries. How was practice? Well I am not exactly sick, I was in an accident Saturday, I am in the hospital and this was my family problem lol." (trying to lighten the mood).

Gabi: "It was good, really long though. An accident? How long will you be in there?"

Troy: "I have no idea. A good 2 weeks I assume. I messed up my leg pretty bad."

Gabi: "2 weeks? Awe I hope you feel better."

Troy: "Thanks. I have only been here for a day and I am already bored to tears :'( See? Lol

Gabi:" Lol well if you want I can come see you tomorrow after school? If you want some company?"

Troy: "That would be awesome."

Gabi: 'Ok I will be there at 3:30 then!"

They texted some more, talked about school and other things. Every time Troy talked to her he always had the biggest smile on his face he couldn't wipe off. He was sitting there texting her when he heard a big roar coming down the hallway. He sat up and his door soon busted open with his teammates piling into the room making a bunch of noise. Troy was surprised and became happy and started greeting everybody. (The hand shake all the guys do when they see each other)

Zeke: "Yo, yo, yo what is up man how are you feeling?"

Jason: "yeah man how are you feelin?

Rob: "We brought pizza!"

Troy: "Ha sweet! I am starving! I am doing ok, kind of in pain but it is whatever. I am so glad you guys are here. I am going stir crazy in this room."

They started passing out the pizza and started making small talk. Troy was talking to Zeke and Jason.

Troy: "Have you talked to Chad?"

Zeke: "Yeah but he still won't come around. Your dad tried talking him after practice but he just stormed out. We asked him if wanted to come and he said 'no'"

Troy: "I don't get it but whatever all I can do is try."

Jason: "Yeah man don't worry about it. I know he has some common sense hidden under his big puffy hair somewhere."

The team stayed for a good hour. Troy felt good knowing he still had the team behind him even though he can't play right now. After the team left he started not to feel good, his knee started to hurt real bad and it felt like it was on fire. He had another surgery in the morning to get more gravel out. He called in the nurse to give him some pain medication that soon knocked him out.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Thanks for review it means a lot. I am trying my best for everything to make since! Let me know what ya'll think! I am going back to fix the other chapters. I am going to put more Troy and Gabi in there. The next will have when Gabby is at the hospital with Troy. I will try and think of something cute. Hope ya'll enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy woke up early the next morning. He could not sleep his leg was on fire. It was 6:02 am; his surgery was not until 8:30. He felt sick to his stomach and felt like he had a fever. He could not take the pain any longer and called in the nurse. He told the nurse his symptoms and she called the doctor. Troy texted his mom telling his parent to come now. He just wanted his mommy to kiss his booboo and make it feel better like she did when he was younger. Laying there waiting for his parents to arrive Troy remembered Gabi was coming today;

'At least I have something to look forward to today' he thought with a grin on his face.

Troy parents arrived and so did the doctor. The doctor unwrapped Troy's leg to see what was hurting him so bad. He looked down at his knee and realized he made a huge mistake. His knee was more infected then the rest of his leg, oozing and bleeding through the stitches. He must have not gotten all of the dirt out of his knee and sewed it up to early. He was in big trouble.

Doctor: "It seems like I have made a mistake unfortunately." Scratching the back of his head trying to not look the Bolton's in their eyes.

Jack: "What do you mean 'made a mistake'?" trying not to raise his voice.

Doctor: "It seems as though when we did the first surgery, we did not get out all of the dirt of his knee, causing it to get infected and ooze and bleed. I sewed it up to early thinking it was clean. Troy's whole body has to handle an even more severe infection than the one he has now. At the sight of this he might even loose his leg if he can't fight it off."

Troy: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOSE MY LEG?" Troy yelled trying to fight the tear coming to his eyes.

Jack: "So you're telling me that if he can't fight off this infection that YOU made worse he is going to lose his leg?"

Doctor: "Possibly…" the doctor said tying not look too anyone in the eyes he was ashamed.

Lauren just stood there with her hand under her chin looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes. She could not believe what she was hearing.

Jack: "That is it! I want a new doctor!" then stormed out of the room to go talk to the lady at the front desk.

The doctor just stood there in silence not knowing what to say. He looked up at Troy. Troy was laying there with his hand over his eyes breathing deeply. Jack ended up getting a new doctor and they were going to meet up with him soon. They sat there waiting for them to come in.

Troy: "Did Dylan go to school?"

Lauren: "Yeah he got ride with one of his friends. How are you feeling sweetie?"

Troy: "No lie, I am pretty down in the dumps. Gabi is coming later today."

Lauren: "Awe I am sorry, it will all be over soon. That is nice of her to come see you; I have not seen her in a while tell her I said 'Hi'."

Troy: "Ha ok mom." He said with a chuckle. His mom saw her 2 days ago at the grocery store, but I guess that is a long time in mom world.

The doctor came in ten minutes later…

Doctor Roy: "Bolton's?"

Jack: "Yes that is us." He stood up to shake the doctor's hand.

Dr. Roy: "Hi I am Dr. Roy nice to meet of all you. You must be Troy?" As he went over to shake his hand.

Troy: "Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you."

Dr. Roy: "Hmm Troy…Troy Bolton. The upcoming freshman at East High that is supposed to be an all-star?"

Troy: "Ha yeah I don't know about that one anymore considering the fact I am probably going to lose my leg." He said gloomy looking down.

Dr. Roy: "My 4 year old son is a huge fan of yours, went to every basketball game you played in last year since we live down the street for the Junior High."

Troy: "Well thanks that is very flattering."

Dr. Roy: "So I read that you were in an accident and that your leg is now more infected than before. Al l of your ligaments and tendons are torn out and your ankle is pulled out of socket and broken in many places. This is what I am going to do. I am going to look at your leg and see what is the best way to go about this. I see you have already had 2 surgeries and was scheduled to have another one this morning. Well let me take a look right now. If the parents can please leave the room."

Jack and Lauren stepped outside while Dr. Roy examined Troy's leg. They liked this doctor better already. 45 minutes later they went back inside the room. Dr. Roy took x-rays blood samples and a whole bunch of other test to see what he was dealing with.

Dr Roy: "Well I wish I had some good news." As he put the x-rays on the screen.

"There is no space in between your joints; all of the cartilage in your ankle is gone. Your leg and knee are severely infected and you have a 40% chance of losing your leg from the knee down. You will have little movement in your ankle and you're most likely not going to gain any movement back. You will need major surgery to connect blood vessels back, we need to take skin grafts and take more muscle from somewhere else on your body. We are not going to be able to do major surgery until the infection is gone. We will give you meds to help. If you do fight off the infection, which I have a strong feeling you will, you will be able to walk again and do stuff in everyday life. But I am sad to say you are not going to be able to play sports."

'WHAT? NO SPORTS!' Troy thought in a panicky. Lose his leg? No more sports? No more basketball? This was happening all so fast his head was spinning; his life came crashing down in a matter of minutes.

Troy: "So I am never going to be able to play basketball again?" He said in a quivering dual voice. He was numb to the core.

Dr. Roy: "I am afraid so Troy. You will barley have any movement in your ankle and will not be able to run fast or jump. Your ankle will probably only bend to a 30 degree angle instead of 90. Everything is gone."

Troy could not believe what was happening. Neither could Jack. His son will never be able to play for him at East High. His dream to coach his son and have him part of the team. The room was silent for a while.

Dr Roy: "I am going to do the scheduled surgery that you have this morning. This will be your last one hopefully until your major one. I am going to go back in your knee and treat it and hopefully it will help. The nurse will be here in 5 minutes to prep you and wheel you down."

Jack and Lauren shook his hand and said 'Thank you'. Troy turned his back to his parents so they would not see the silent tears rolling down his face. He was broken. The one thing he loves more than anything was being taken away from him. There was nothing he could do about it right now except fight and stay strong…3 hours later Troy was out of surgery and Dr. Roy had done all he could do for right now. All there was left to do was to fight off his infection so he could have surgery. Around 2:30 his mom tried to wake him up since she knew Gabi was coming. Jack left because they had basketball practice.

Lauren: "Troy, sweetie wake up." She said softly while nudging him.

Troy tried opening his eyes, it was so bright.

Lauren: "How are you feeling?"

Troy: "Ifeelkogjnfine." He said inhalable.

Lauren smiled and said "Gabi will be here soon, if you are sleeping she will leave."

With that Troy opened his eyes all the way. Lauren smirked because she knew it would work. She sat there with him for while. She had to go pick up Dylan from school at three. She soon left and Troy layed there, bored to tears again. He was about to dose off when he heard a knock on the door. His heart started to beat fast. 'Oh wait what does my hair look like?' he thought frantically. He searched for something shiny to see his reflection on. He was ready.

Troy: "Come in."

Gabi opened the door and smiled when she saw him, his reaction was the same.

Gabi: "Hey Wildcat" walking over to his bed with a bag in her hands. She leaned down and they gave each other a hug.

Troy: "I am so glad you are here. How has your day been?" he said still smiling ear to ear.

Gabi pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down.

Gabi: "Oh you know, it is school same boring stuff every day. On the bright side I made an 'A' on my math test."

Troy: "That is your bright side?" Troy laughed, "You get an A on everything!"

Gabi blushed and changed the subject. "Well you are defiantly the talk of the school right now. Everyone is worried about you."

Troy: "Worried about me? Or worried about the fact that I am not going to be playing basketball this season?"

Gabi: "Good point. They are worried about you though and hope you feel better. They will get over the basketball thing, you have next season."

Troy sighed "Ha yeah try no more seasons the rest of my life."

Gabi: "What do you mean?"

Troy told her everything that happened. She was in shock.

Gabi: "Awe Troy I am so sorry, I feel so bad I am so sorry I brought it up I thought you were going to be able to play." She covered her mouth, she felt bad.

Troy: "No, don't feel bad. I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. It was an accident and I'll live. Yeah I am pretty bummed but hey what can I do." Troy tried to shake off the fact he was never going to play basketball.

Gabi: "I know what you can do. You can be strong fight this infection and work your way back up and be able to play basketball again. You're a fighter and I know you have this in you. Troy you cannot give up. You can do this, not for anyone but for yourself."

She was right.

Troy: "Yeah I know, this day has just been bad that it is hard for me to think positive right now. But thanks I needed that."

Gabi smiled "No problem."

Troy: "You have the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen."

She blushed "Awe you are so sweet."

Troy: "Here come lay next to me." As he scooted over to make room.

Gabi: "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Troy: "The only thing you are going to hurt is my heart if you don't get your butt up here."

Gabi laughed, he was so darn cute and not to mention gorgeous. She was so happy that she met Troy and was surprised at the gentlemen he was. She gets talked about a lot at school because everyone wants Troy.

Troy: "Hospital rooms are so depressing. I mean look at them, they have no color."

Gabi: "Yeah I remember when I was really depressed when I was in the hospital."

Troy turned and looks at her, "When were you in the hospital? For what?"

Gabi: "When I was 9 I was in a car accident, I broke some ribs and had a few burns, they all faded though. I was in the hospital for a week. And it was when I first moved to a new town so I didn't have any friends yet so I didn't get any visitors."

Troy: "Oh wow. I am sorry to hear that. Well I am definitely thankful that you are here now and breathing of course. And if I would've known you back then, I would have definitely come and visited you."

She chuckled "Yeah me too. I know how it feels to stare at these 4 walls."

Troy: "Well I am happy that you came. You are the bright side to my day today." He said with a smile.

'Awe he is so cute!' She squealed in her head. She wanted to lean in for a kiss badly but did not know how he felt about it.

Gabi: "Oh yeah, so I brought us our favorite snacks we always eat!" She bent down and picked up with bag she carried in. "Peanut butter and banana sandwich at your service along with an apple, chewy bar and my mom's homemade brownies. Oh and I picked up milk along the way since you know, milk make your bones stronger. Figured you might need to drink some."

Troy smile and looked at her; "You're the best you know that right? This all looks delicious. Thanks." Right then he wanted to lean in and kiss her but did not know how she felt about it.

Gabi: "I was in the mood for it so I figured you were too. Your welcome."

They sat there and talked about endless things. They ate the sandwiches and brownies, even had a little food fight. She ended up falling asleep in his arms. He was so comfy and she could not have been happier. They were perfect.

HSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSM

How was that? I tried to think of something cute but Gabi will defiantly have more hospital visits. If you have any ideas throw them out! I am trying not to sound evil putting Troy through all of this, like I said it is based off real events! I tried to make it cute but I am running on 4 hour of sleep. Fallon, yes everyone texts these days no one calls each other!


	5. Chapter 5

Troy has now been in the hospital for a week and a half since his accident and was sicker than ever. Fighting the infection in his leg was taking a toll on him. He began to appreciate the things in life and how they can be taken away quickly. He was fighting as hard as he could and was staying strong. Basketball was so important to him; he loved it more than anything. Every day after school he would play, even after practice. Troy had worked hard to get to where he was today. He was the best. He was not about to lose everything he had worked for just because he is hurt, he was better than that. The doctor said he was progressing but is still has a long way to go. It was Tuesday night and Troy was laying there playing with his phone. Dylan came in wearing his basketball jersey, he just got out of his game.

Troy: "Well well look who it is, the bench warmer."

Dylan: "Ha ha very funny, I scored 17 points tonight thank you very much." He said pulling up a chair next to the bed.

Troy: "No way? Awesome job dude. I wish I could have been there; it was your first game on a school team. "

Dylan: "Yeah don't worry about it we have more games. So what have you been you too?"

Troy: "This." And pointed that the bed and the walls "Haven't done anything."

Dylan: "When will you be out?"

Troy: "I don't know, hopefully soon. Why? Do you miss me or something?" He said chuckling.

Dylan: "Yeah ever now and then, no homo. I am stuck doing all of your chores so you do need to hurry up and come home."

Troy: "Well in that case I will take my sweet time." With a smirk.

Dylan: "You're a butthole you know that right." He said laughing shaking his head.

Troy: "Yeah I think not. So what have you been doing? How is school?"

Dylan: "Eh school is school. Just hang and stuff on the weekends the usual. Dad has been on my case extra hard about basketball, practice, practice, practice all day everyday its getting on my nerves."

Troy: "That is how he was when I was in 7th grade don't worry about it he will calm down. But right now I am not for sure since you are the golden child now."

Dylan: "What do you mean?"

Troy: "Well since I can't play basketball anymore, dad is probably going to be extra hard on you making sure on the top of your game."

Dylan sighed "Greeeaaat…"

Troy: "Yeah don't worry about it though, when I come home I will work on it with you and I won't be as hard as him. Because when the season starts in high school dad won't have time for anything."

Dylan: "Ok I sure hope so. Are you and Gabi dating yet?"

Troy: "Nahh, I wish though." He said with a sigh.

Dylan: "Then why don't you ask her out?" he said with confusion.

Troy: "Well I like her a lot and she likes me…so I think but I don't want to ask her to be my girlfriend here. I want to get past all of this. I don't want her to feel obligated that she has to take care of me and be here all this time. It's not fair. I was just going to wait until I got out and I'm not in a wheel chair and be able to take her on a date and do it the right way."

Dylan: "Oh gotcha, well I hope she still like you for that long at the rate your going." He said laughing.

Troy picked up a pillow and knocked him in the head with it.

"You are a punk." He said rubbing his head laughing still.

Troy: "Just because I can't run and catch you right now when you run away screaming like a little girl, doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Dylan: "Touché'. Oh yeah so Michael got that new Black Ops game, I went over there yesterday and played it. It is so tight." He said with excitement.

Troy: "No way, I want to get that so bad. Did you talk to Chad when you went over there?"

Dylan: "No, Michael said he doesn't really talk to anyone anymore."

Troy: "Oh. Well if you see him tell him to text me and stop being a little baby." Troy was getting angry that Chad wouldn't talk to him,

Dylan: "Ok. But for real though you need to come home and do your chores so I can actually do things with my friends."

Troy picked up the pillow again and hit him in the head and they both laughed. Troy and Dylan were close, but they did fight like brother for sure. A couple of days have passed and Troy was feeling better. He wanted to get out if the room and called the nurse. The nurse took him out and wheeled him around the hospital.

Troy: "What is there to do here?"

Nurse: "Well Mr. Bolton there is really nothing to do here. There is a kid's room for our younger patients; you are welcome to go play in there with them."

Troy: "Well I guess it is worth a shot. Anything is better than sitting in that room."

The nurse wheeled Troy in the room. There were a few kids in there playing with toys and doing arts and craft. The nurse left him in there and told him she would be back soon to check on him. Troy sat there look around. This little girl with a bandana around her head came up to him.

"Do you want to play arts and crafts with me?" She said in her tiny squeaky voice.

Troy smiled, how could he say no. "Of course."

She went and got the paper, glue, glitter, foam shapes and a bunch of other stuff.

"What is your name?" asked the little girl.

"Troy. What is yours?"

"Lucie!" She smiles at him.

"Lucie? That is such a pretty name. It is very nice to meet you."

Lucie giggled "Do you have cooties?"

"Nope I am cootie free! I promise. How old are you Lucie?"

She held up four fingers and smiled

"4? Wow you're a big girl then aren't you?" Trying to act all surprised. (How grown ups talk to little kids)

"Yeah! I can do everything! What do you want to make?" she said in an excited voice.

"Do you want to help me make something for a special someone?"

Lucie : "Yeah yeah! Let's make it pink!" She got out the pink construction paper.

Troy folded it in half and cut it into a heart.

Troy: "I am going to write her name on it, and then can you help me decorate it?"

Lucie: "Yeah! It is going to be so pretty!" She was jumping up and down.

Troy wrote "Troy loves Gabriella" on the heart.

Lucie: "Who is Gabbbb-weee-illaa?"

Troy laughed; she was so cute "She is just a friend of mine. She is really special."

Lucie: "Really? My mommy says I'm special too!"

Troy: "You are very special!" he said with a smile. Lucie had made Troy's day better. He didn't know why he didn't think of coming down here before. Lucie started putting glitter and other colors on the heart.

Lucie: "I am going to put blue glitter on here to match my bandana!" and started pour blue glitter on the paper.

Troy: "How are you feeling today Lucie?" Trying not to be rude and ask her what was wrong with her.

Lucie: "I am good today. The doctor said my leukemia is getting better. I don't know what that means but he says it is good." She said coloring not looking up at him.

'Wow' Troy thought. This four your old has a chance of losing her life and she has no idea. She lives everyday and is always happy. This opened Troy's eyes up a lot. He hopes Lucie would beat her cancer so she can go live a full life; she was such a sweet little girl.

Lucie: "There all done!" and held it up. It was perfect. "I hope she likes it! We worked hard!"

Troy smiled "I think she'll love it. Thank you for helping me, I could not have done it without you." All of the sudden she gave him a hug "Your welcome!" and he hugged her back.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Trying to put little things in there. More to come.


	6. Chapter 6

1 week later…

Dr. Roy: "Well Troy everything looks good." He said with a smile. "Your infection has went down and I believe we can do major surgery, say in two days? How does that sound?"

Jack: "Sounds good to me. Troy?"

Troy sighed with relief "Yeah, going to do what you have to do, this isn't even the hard part yet."

Dr. Roy: "I am very happy everything pulled through. Now if Jack and Lauren will you please come to my office I will go into detail about when and how this is going to happen and what should take place after surgery."

Lauren went over and hugged her son "I'm so proud of you honey, you will finally get to come home."

They left and Troy laid there in shock. Two days he will have major surgery and a few days after that he will finally be home. His team mates visited him often which made him feel good knowing he had a support group. Gabi visited him almost every day and everyday he fell in love with her more and more. He didn't give her the paper heart yet, he was going to wait until he asked her out. He texted the team telling him he will be out in a few days and will go to their first home game. Even after Troy gets out of the hospital he will not be able to go to school for a while. A teacher will have to come to his house and teach him. One single bump to his leg after surgery can ruin a lot of things so he has to be careful. Troy still has not talked to Chad. He tried everything. Jack talks to Chad at practice but that because he has to respond to what he says.

Troy texted Chad, "Hey I am having major surgery in 2 days then will be home from the hospital after that. You really need to cut this out I am so sick of trying I thought we were BROTHERS. Brothers help each other when the other one is down or at least talks to him. I am sorry for everything that has happened and I would really wish you would stop blaming yourself."

Troy sighed, he thought Chad would come around by now, he missed his bushy headed friend, they were sidekicks. The next day Gabi came to visit Troy before he had his surgery the next day.

Gabi: "Are you nervous?"

Troy: "Yeah kind of, it supposes to take a long time. I just cannot wait to be out of here!" And threw his hands up in the air.

Gabi giggled "It will be over before you know it. You will be drugged up and the days will fly by."

Troy: "Yeah I sure hope so."

Gabi leaned her head on his shoulder and Troy stroked her hair, "Is something wrong?" Troy asked with concern.

Gabi: "I don't know. It just I am so use to having you by myself right now but I know when you get back to school it is going to change."

Troy: "Why do you say that?"

Gabi: "Because everyone is going to be by your side making sure you have everything you need and there will be no room for me."

Troy lifted up her chin and looked at her "Don't say that Gabi, there is ALWAYS going to be plenty of room for you, especially in here." He took her hand and placed it on his heart.

She smiled "You really mean that?"

Troy: "I really mean that" and he leaned in for a kiss, she kissed back. Troy grabbed Gabriella in a tight embrace still kissing here. They did not want this moment to end. They released from each other, looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Troy was about to say the 'L word' but he stopped himself. He pulled her into another embrace.

Gabi: "Troy what are we?"

'Crap!' Troy was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. "What do you want to be?'

Gabi pulled out of his arms and looked at him "I want to be yours." She said it in a shy way hoping she would get the response she wanted.

Troy: "I want you to be mine too." He sighed.

Gabi: "What is wrong?"

Troy: "Nothing. I don't know. I want you to be mine more than anything, more than I want to walk. But I don't want you to feel like you always have to be by my side in case I need help. If we start now all your focus will be on me and what I need and I don't want that. It need to be one both of us. I just feel I can't be the best I can be for you right now."

Gabi: "Well I am going to help you out no matter what silly" she giggled. "If I focus on you to much just tell me, one thing about being in a relationship is communicating. And I know you can't do a lot of things right now, that is not going to bug me."

Troy: "You know if this whole thing wouldn't have happened you would be my girlfriend right now."

Gabi blushed "I would?"

Troy: "Yeah, I was going to ask you out at the bonfire but this thing happened so that didn't happen. I was more upset about not asking you out than I was about getting in a wreck."

Gabi: "You're lying" She tried to hide her flattery.

Troy: "Swear!"

Gabi: "Well I am not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to. If you want to wait and go out I will be okay with that."

Troy sighed "Well I promised myself I wouldn't do it till I was out of the hospital but…" He turned to the end table by his bed and pulled out the heart him and Lucie made.

"I cannot wait any longer. Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" He showed her the heart.

Gabi had the biggest smile on her face "Awe, I would LOVE to!" Troy smiled and they leaned in for a kiss. They stopped and she looked at the heart.

"This is really cute and sweet. Did you make this by yourself?"

Troy: "No actually. This little girl Lucie helped me make it. You should meet her, the sweetest four year old you will ever meet."

Gabi: "Awe well that's nice of her. Let's go meet her right now. I want to say thank you."

Troy called in the nurse and they found Lucie's room. Gabi waited outside while Troy went in, Lucie was lying in bed watching cartoons.

Lucie: "Troy!" she said with a big smile.

Troy: "Lucie! How are you today?"

Lucie: "My tummy hurts from my medicine, it won't go away" she said with a sad face.

Troy: "Awe I am sorry. Will a surprise make it better?"

"What kind of question is that?" She put her hands in the air "Surprises make everything better!"

Troy smiled, surprises do make everything better. "Do you want to meet the girl we made the heart for?"

Lucie: "Yes! Yes! Where is she?" she was really excited.

Troy looked at the door; "Gabi come in."

Gabriella walked in slowly. When she saw Lucie she smiled. She was so cute.

Troy: "Lucie, I want you to meet Gabriella. Gabriella, meet Lucie the artist."

Gabi: "It is so nice to meet you Lucie." She held out her hand.

Lucie took both of her hands and shook Gabi's one "You to Gabbb-r-weee-illa!"

Lucie bent down and whispered in Troy's ear "She is special!"

Troy looked at Gabi and smiled "I know."

Gabi: "I just wanted to thank you for the beautiful heart you help make."

Lucie opened her mouth with excitement "You gave it to her? Yay, Yay, Yay! You're welcome! Did you like the blue glitter? It matched the bandana I was wearing!"

Gabi giggled "The blue glitter was my favorite."

Lucie: "I am happy you liked it!"

They sat there and talked to Lucie for a few minutes but then had to go. They went back to Troy room and layed on his bed for a little while.

Gabi:"Well I am about to go home for dinner, my mom is cooking."

Troy: "Awe don't tease me like that."

Gabi: "I'm sorry." And kissed him on the lips. "Good luck tomorrow. Text me before your surgery since I will be at school."

Troy: "I will don't worry, I will call you when I get out or if you don't hear from me you can text my brother and he will let you know what is going on."

Gabi: "Ok I will." They kissed and hugged each other before she left. Troy was happy with decision he made. He really couldn't have waited any longer. Around 8 o' clock Troy was getting restless and anxious about his surgery tomorrow morning. The assistant coach will be coaching basketball practice since Jack will be with Troy, his parents were really anxious about what is about to happen. Troy was watching TV, he glanced and saw a figure standing at the door.

"Can I come in?"

Troy was taken back, "Yeah."

Chad walked in with his head down.

Troy: "What's up?"

Chad sat down "Listen man, I am terribly sorry about the way I have been acting. I had no reason to ignore you. Honestly I was scared and I was afraid you were going to turn it around on me. I felt guilty and I did not want to face you. It just hurt looking at you and I just started thinking about everything that's going to change. I freaked myself out. I am sorry."

Troy: "It's ok man. You did make me mad by the way you have been acting but were brothers for life, nothing is going to change that."

Chad smiled "Thanks man that means a lot. I really am sorry."

Troy: "Chad, it is ok" and started laughing. "I understand, I am not mad at you and I don't blame you I just don't know why you didn't listen to me before. Oh wait I know, because your Chad."

Chad laughed "Ha yeah I know."

Troy explained everything that has been going on. They started taking and messing with each other like nothing had happened. They caught up on everything.

Chad: "No way you and Gabi are together now?"

Troy: "Yeah since 3 hours ago. When are you going to ask Taylor?"

Chad sighed "Well first I have to talk to her since I haven't really talked to anyone."

Troy: "Yeah talking is usually the first step." He was being sarcastic.

They talked for while and forgotten everything that happened between them. Nothing was weird, that's how brothers were supposed to be. Chad left and Troy was about to go to sleep. He was so happy everything was finally falling into place. He has the girl and his best friend now all that is left is to get back to normal and prove to everyone he can play basketball.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

How was that? I had to get Troy and Gabi together it was bugging me! Troy and Chad are speaking now. Life is good for him. He didn't end up losing his leg!


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren sat by Troy's bed stroking his hair. She was nervous about the surgery today; she just wanted him to walk and be normal kid without complications. This has put a lot of stress on Lauren and Jack. They had to know what to do after surgery and how to comfort him when he is feeling down or in pain. Jack had a bad feeling Troy wouldn't be able to play basketball next year, Dr Roy has been stressing nonstop how Troy will have little movement in his ankle. Even not playing sports, Troy will have a limp since his ankle can't bend the whole way. How did this happen to their son. Does everything happen for a reason? They prayed every night to find the answers to the questions they have asked themselves many times. It was 7:30 in the morning an two hours before surgery, they came early to talk to Troy and see him before he went under.

Lauren: "Troy…Troy…Time to wake up." She said in a soft motherly voice.

Troy groaned put his pillow over his head and turned his back to her.

'Teenage boys' Lauren thought "Come sweetie you need to wake up."

He really didn't need to wake up; she just wanted to spend some time with him. Troy groaned.

"Fine, I am going to get some coffee if you're not awake by the time I get back you know what is going to happen." With that Lauren got up and walked out of the room. She wasn't mad; she just knew how to get him up. Whenever the boys don't get up for school she goes in their rooms, starts to sing, takes the covers off their beds and throws them down the stairs so they can't cover themselves back up. Work's every time.

Troy started to wake up, it was too bright. He got his phone and look at the time, 7:54, he texted Gabi.

Troy: "Good morning beautiful :)"

Gabi: "Good morning Wildcat :) I am surprised your awake this early lol"

Troy: "My mom woke me up, I had to get up otherwise she would start singing, and trust me you do not want to hear her sing."

Gabi: "Oh I don't? Lol. I wish you were at school right now :( "

Troy: "I never thought I'd say this but I wish I was at school too."

Gabi: "You will be soon enough I just wish it was now. I have only been at school for 30 minutes and I am already getting mean mugged. I guess everyone found out were dating."

Troy: "How did everyone find….Chad! I'm sorry babe just ignore them I wish I was there to protect you."

Gabi: "It's ok ill get use to it or they will get over it."

Troy felt bad; he did not want Gabi to go through that without him there. It was another reason he wanted to wait to ask her out. Troy always had random girl's texting him, especially the cheerleaders they would never leave him alone. Even though Troy was only a freshman, he sure did not act like it or look like it. 3 weeks into high school he already had the school wrapped around his finger. It was 9:00 and the nurses came in to prep Troy. Troy texted Chad saying he was about to go under and he will talk to him later and also told him it was ok not knowing how Chad was feeling about today. Troy text Gabriella:

"I am going under in a little babe, don't worry about me too much I will be fine. The longer I am under the more I get to dream about you ;) text Dylan if you want to know something. I will call you as soon as I am aware of the world again."

He wish he could've put 'love you' at the end but knew it was too soon to tell her. Troy was starting to feel out of it has the nurse gave him some relaxing medicine.

Dr. Roy: "Are you ready?"

Troy gave him thumbs up starting to get too tired to speak. Lauren kissed and hugged him

"I love you"

"Love you too mom, don't worry too much" He gave a weak smile, he knew that wouldn't happen. Jack came over and they gave each other a hug.

"Stay strong bud; see you when you get out."

"Ok" and gave him a tired smile, he was about to fall asleep. With that Troy was wheeled out of the room and into the operating room. His parents went into the waiting room. Jack sat there and thought:

'Please God; please let my son be okay. He is too young for this. I just want him to be happy and healthy. Please help him gain back much mobility as much as he can. I hate seeing my son like this and in so much pain.' All Jack wanted is for Troy to be happy after all of this was over. Last time Troy was at the hospital was when he broke both of his arms; it was kind of a funny story.

Flashback:

It was after bath time, 5 year old Troy ran into Dylan's room trying to hide from Jack so he would have to go to bed. Jack let him go, and went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes. While Dylan's room: Dylan was sitting on the bed crying for some reason.

Troy: "Dylan what is wrong?"

Dylan was 2 and half and did not really understand what Troy was saying. He just sat there with sad puffy eyes.

Troy: "Come on brodder chweer up! Here come sit over hwere." He took Dylan's hand and sat him on the floor. Troy tried making funny faces at him to get him to laugh but it didn't work. Troy then got an idea.

"Wait here!" Dylan nodded. Troy then went over to his bunk bed and climb up on the top bunk. As Jack walked in the room and started to say

"Ok boys time…"

"AHHHHHHH!" Troy jumped off the top bunk and landed right in front of Jack. Jack looked up at the top bunk then looked down at Troy. 'I know that boy did not just do that' Jack thought. He then heard Dylan laughing hysterically in the corner. Jack look down at Troy unaware he was hurt. Troy wasn't crying or anything.

Troy looked up at Dylan, "It worked! Oh…Hi daddy." Dylan was still laughing.

"What worked Troy Alexander?" he said in a stern voice.

Troy layed their in the position he landed in "Dylan was sad, so I tried to cheer him up. It worked!" He smiled up at his dad with his one missing tooth. Troy tried to push up on his hands to get himself up but he couldn't.

"Daddy I can't get up, my arms hurt" He started to tear up and the pain finally started to hit him.

"Lauren!" Jack called. Jack bent down and looked at his arms and tried to touch them. Troy winced and screamed at every touch.

Lauren: "What is going on?" She said in a kind of annoyed voice. Handling 3 boys was tough.

Jack: "I think we need to take Troy to the emergency room, I think he broke his arms."

Lauren: "Arms? Not just one arm?"

Jack: "I am afraid not" Jack sighed. Jack took Troy to the emergency room since Lauren had stay home to watch Dylan. They sat in a little room waiting for the x-rays.

"Are you made at me daddy?" Troy said with a sad face. Jack looked down at him and sighed.

"No son I'm not. Just don't ever do that again!"

"Ok I won't."

The doctor came in, "Well Troy looks like you have taken quite a spill." He then looks at Jack "He did break both of his arms." Jack closed his eyes and looked down. He wasn't as mad as he thought he would be, he actually thought it was quite funny.

Jack:"Yeah I saw that one coming."

Doctor: "So Troy you get to pick out 2 colors instead of one, go ahead and pick!"

Troy looked at the colors.

Troy: "Hmmm… I want lime grween and purple! Their Barney colors! Isn't that cool dad?"

Jack laughed, "Very cool son."

Troy: "Chad is going to be so jealous at school tomorrow!"

Jack laughed, what was he going to do with him?

End of flash back.

Jack smiled; it was one of his favorite memories for some reason. Only 3 hours have past and they haven't heard anything.

5 hour later they still have not heard anything. Dylan was now with them at the hospital, he got dropped off after practice from a friend. They were all waiting still. Gabi texted Dylan.

Gabi: "Is he out yet? He has been in there for 8 hours already."

Dylan: "No not yet. I will let you know when he is and if something happens."

Gabi: "Okay thanks."

It was 9:30 and Troy was still not out. 12 hours into surgery and they have heard nothing.

Jack: "Do any of you want coffee?"

Dylan: "Eww no."

Lauren: "Yes please."

They were worn out from sitting and pacing all day. Lauren was starting to get more worried than she was. 15 hours later (12:30) Troy was finally out of surgery. Dr. Roy came out.

"Bolton's?"

They got up and went to him.

Lauren: "How did it go?" She said in a worried tone.

Dr. Roy smiled "It was a very successful operation."

Jack and Lauren sighed with relief

Dr. Roy: "He will probably be out if it the rest of the night. Ya'll can go in a few. He has tubes down his throat so whenever he wakes up and gets them out, his throat will be very sore. He has pins in his leg and will have to be in a wheel chair for a good 2 months. I am proud to say Troy has come a long way and I am very happy he will be able to walk again. He still has a while ago but he has come very far. He will most likely be in pain when he wake up, but just call in the nurse." He said with a smile.

Jack sighed, "Thanks you so much Doctor. You have helped us so much and we are very grateful to have you." They shook hands.

"The pleasure is all mine" and shook Laurens hand.

They went into his room. He layed there peacefully on the bed. Jack put his arm around Lauren and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's going to be ok."

Dylan: "Ok I get it he looks like an angel can we go home now?" and started to walk out the door.

Jack: "Ya'll can go; I'm going to sleep here tonight."

"Are you sure?" She looked at him with concern. They were both wore out.

Jack looked at Troy, "Yeah I am sure. Go get some sleep."

With that they kissed each other good bye and off Lauren and Dylan went. Jack was missing work and practice again tomorrow. The official basketball season started next Tuesday, their pre- season just ended. But for some reason Jack really didn't care about that right now. He was just focused on Troy and his next steps.

While in the car ride home Dylan texted Gabi.

Dylan: "Are you awake?"

Gabi: "Yeah did something happen?"

Dylan: "Troy died…"

Gabi: "WHAT!"

Dylan: "Hahaha got ya!"

Gabi: " :(((((((((((( DYLAN!"

Dylan: "Chill out he is fine he just got out of surgery."

Gabi: "I am going to find you personally tomorrow and wring your neck! And you will be the next one having surgery!"

Dylan: "Good one. Well your "honey" is fine just letting you know."

Gabi: "Well thanks for letting me know after my almost heart attack."

Dylan: "Yeah, yeah you're welcome."

Dylan felt bad but had to do it. He loves messing with Troy when he was defenseless. He was a punk that's for sure.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

How was that? I tried making it interesting I don't know how well it worked! I will not be able to update until Thursday night or Friday I will be out of town! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 5 days since Troy's surgery and he finally gets to leave the hospital. He was in there for 3 weeks, and what a 3 long weeks it had been for him. Troy forgot he couldn't sleep in his bed because it was upstairs so he was stuck living in the guest room down stairs Even though he couldn't go to school for a while he was just happy to be out. Things have been going well for him. He has the girl of his dreams, he has all his friends still with him and he has the best family. He was just in time for the high school basketball season to start. The first week of November they play all the teams to get to the championship in the end. Troy was still considered on the basketball team at school, no one wanted to throw that dream away. Troy was happy he gets to watch the team play and support them after they had done so much. It was Tuesday and he had already been home for 4 days. He started his home tutoring for school and hasn't really done much. He was going to go see the guys play tonight. He was feeling pretty nervous because no one has seen him except his friends. He knew he was going to have an answer a lot of questions tonight. The team wanted Troy on the side lines with them tonight but Jack said no incase a ball hit his leg or if someone ran into the sidelines.

Lauren: "Are you ready to go?"

Troy took in a deep breath "Yeah, I think so."

Lauren: "Come on it will be ok."

They arrived 10 minutes before the game started. Lauren opened the gym door for Troy and Troy wheeled himself in. It was packed because it was the first game of the season. Everyone wanted to see how it was going to go without Troy on the team. As Troy came into the gym everyone started to notice and started to whisper to each other. Troy just looked around trying to find Gabi, Taylor and Ryan. He shook his head, he hated the attention.

Ryan: "Troy! Over here!" Ryan stood up and waved his hand so Troy could see him. They were at the very end of the bleachers.

'Great' Troy thought. 'I have to show myself to everyone in the matter of 30 seconds.'

As Troy wheeled passed the bleachers, everyone stared. It's like what they heard at school really came to life. Troy looked straight ahead trying not to make eye contact with anyone except Ryan. Troy finally parked himself at the end of the bleachers.

Troy: "Hey" and smiled he looked up a Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ryan: "What is up man? How does it feel to be back at school…well sort of?"

Troy leaned forward to look down the bleachers; almost everyone was looking at him.

"Well it would be good if everyone didn't have a staring problem."

Taylor, Gabi and Ryan all look at each other confused. They leaned forward; everyone was whispering and looking at them.

Taylor: "Don't worry about them, when the game starts they will forget you are even here."

The game started and the Wildcats were off to a good start. As Troy watched them play he began to feel sad. 'Man this should be me out there right now.' That was all he could think about. He missed basketball more than anything. He wanted to be a part of the team right then, right now. During the game a lot of the player's parents came and talked to Troy and asked him how things were going. Troy was zoned out the whole game just thinking; The game was over and the Wildcats won their first game of the season. Troy stayed after to talk to everyone and congratulate them. While Troy was talking to some team mates and parents, Jack looked over at him. The reality of Troy not being on the court was finally setting in. 'Troy shouldn't have to be cheering for them in the stands. I wish I knew why this had happened.' Jack was sad to see his son crippled and helpless at this point.

Later that night, Troy went into the back yard on the basketball court. He picked up the ball and shot it. He made it. He smiled to himself.

"Wow first shot in 3 weeks and you made it, I'm impressed. His dad said walking out of the house." He walked over, picked up the ball and gave it back to Troy. Troy shot it again. Made it.

"Missed you out there on the court tonight."

Troy sighed, "Yeah me too." He and his dad kept shooting.

"Do you think just because the doctor said I can't play means I really can't?"

"Well he is the doctor Troy, I am sure he knows what is best." As much as Jack did not want to say that, he had to.

"But if I can walk surly I can run. I might not be as fast as I was but I am sure it is possible."

"I am sure it is possible Troy but you just have to wait and see."

Troy took the ball and shot it. He was going to go against the odds no matter what anyone said. He was going to play basketball again.

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER…December

At East High Christmas break was coming close, Troy and Gabi were still going strong. Troy tried going to school for a couple of days but it was just too hectic trying to wheel through everyone, he couldn't wait to go to the doctor and hopefully move to crutches. He hasn't been able to stand up in almost 3 months he was starting to go crazy. The Wildcats basketball team didn't make it to the finals of the season which was a bummer. Chad and Troy were just chilling at Troy's house trying to figure out what to do.

Troy: "I wish we could drive, this is so boring."

Chad: "Yeah I know, I hate relying on my parents to take me everywhere."

Troy: "But hey, we have early birthdays so we get to drive before everyone."

Troy and Chad were born in September they were 2 days apart, Troy was older.

Chad got excited, "Awe yeah I forgot about that. But that is if I even get a car."

Troy: "My dad said if I can keep my grade up I will probably get one." He said with a hopefully tone. "I have my permit but haven't been able to practice driving cause of this stupid thing so I don't know how that is going to turn out."

Chad: "I don't see why they won't let u drive, it's not your right leg." And gave him a weird looks.

"It's my parents, what do expect after what happened." Said in annoyance.

Chad: "True." "Hey I got an idea! Let cook Gabi and Taylor dinner tonight."

Troy gave Chad a look like he was crazy. "Chad, you don't even know how to cook."

"That's what the microwave is for."

Troy slapped his head, "The microwave is for heating up food moron. You have never had a cook utensil in your hand before."

Chad: "True, but I know someone who has." Chad grinned at Troy, they thought of the same person.

Troy texted Gabi and Taylor telling them to come over tonight because they were cooking dinner. Troy's parents were out for the night so they wouldn't be around. They ended up paying Zeke 40 dollars to cook a dinner. Even though Zeke baked he still knew how to cook simple things. The girls arrived and the night had started.

They walked with a surprised look on their face.

Taylor: "Wow guys this looks good! Did you make this all by yourself?"

Chad: "Oh yeah everything, we looked in the cook book, wasn't too hard." He looked at Troy with a grin. He was lying through his teeth.

Troy to Gabi, "You look so beautiful tonight." And gave her a smile.

Gabi smiled, "Why thank you, you don't look bad yourself." And giggled. They started to eat and have small talk.

Gabi: "Guys this is really good, I am very impressed."

Taylor: "Yes, I am very impressed too consider Chad had never picked up a cooking utensil before in his life." She said suspiciously.

Troy chuckled silently.

Dylan came down stairs rubbing his eyes like he just woke up.

"What are ya'll doing?"

Troy: "Uh what does it look like we're doing tard?"

Dylan was awake "Oh yeah Troy got jokes. Where did Zeke go?" he said walking to the fridge.

Troy and Chad looked at each other panicky.

Troy: "What are you talking about? Zeke left around 2 after we played Call of Duty." Troy said in a white lie hoping he saved it. How did his brother know Zeke was he here? It looks like he was sleeping.

Dylan looked confused, "I thought I heard ya'll down here like an hour ago."

Chad: "Well you didn't, you probably heard the pots and pans."

Troy gave Chad a look, 'How does pots and pans sound like someone's voice…except Shapay's?' he thought.

Dylan gave Chad the same look Troy gave him, "Wow whatever, enjoy your little dinner."

He walked passed Troy and hit him on the head being the little punk he is. Troy turned around to try and hit him back but missed.

"Ha-ha you missed crippled." With that Dylan ran back upstairs.

Gabi and Taylor gave each other mysterious smiles knowing that Zeke probably cooked the dinner.

"So anyways…" Troy said trying to get back to the conversation.

They started to talk again and eat some more.

Chad: "Man I'm stuffed; we did a pretty good job."

Taylor: "Yeah it was pretty good. Zeke did a good job."

Chad: "Whoa Zeke didn't cook this."

Gabi: "Chad it's ok. When Troy told us ya'll were going to cook we got suspicious. We asked Zeke if he was really cooking. We payed him 50 dollars to tell us."

Troy put his head down, "Man Zeke, we paid him 40 to do it." Then look at Chad.

Taylor: "You guys paid him to cook this meal?"

Chad and Troy said sat the same time "Yeah."

Gabi: "Thanks for just now telling us." She looked at Taylor with a smile, they got them.

Troy: "What?" with a confused face.

Gabi: "We didn't ask Zeke or pay him. I said that to see what ya'll would say." She and Taylor were laughing. Troy and Chad were upset. They felt like failures as boyfriends.

Chad: "Were sorry. We just wanted it to be perfect."

Taylor: "its ok were not mad. It's cute. We know men are helpless. Except Zeke in this case."

They laughed about it and had a great rest of the night.

Christmas break was finally here. 2 weeks of doing nothing but eating and hanging with friends. Troy was going to the doctor today to get his leg checked out and possible move to crutches and hopefully start his physical therapy. Jack, Lauren and Troy sat in the room waiting for Dr. Roy. Troy was praying in his head hoping he will finally get out of his wheel chair. Dr. Roy came in.

Dr. Roy: "Well hello everyone, good to see you again." And shook their hands. "How have you been doing Troy? Ready to move to crutches?

Troy sighed, "I hope I am able to do that." They helped Troy on the table.

"Ok let's take a look here." He started to unwrapped all the bandages. When Troy started to see his leg, he couldn't believe it. It was all white and nasty. On the inside of his ankle you could see the lump of muscle that was put on top. They took muscle from the inside of his leg and put it on there. His calf muscle was skinnier than the other one, some of the muscle was gone that they couldn't put back. He now had skin on his leg where the 2 nig gaping holes were. He had scars from the road rash and still had the staples in his leg. It looked like something you would see in a movie.

Dr. Roy: "Well it looks good" He said with a smile on his face. The nurse started to wipe off and clean his leg since it had been wrapped up for so long. Troy now had feeling in his leg. He was smiling the whole time; it didn't look as bad as he thought he would.

"How are you feeling right now?" As he look at Troy.

"I am in shock. It is very unreal right now."Try sighed.

Troy parents were looking at his leg. They could believe it either.

Dr. Roy: "Well you have same a long way." "We are going to leave the staples in for a little while long since you skin is still tender. It is still very moist from being wrapped up. What is going to happen now is you are going to wear a boot. You will be on crutches but DO NOT put any pressure on your leg yet. It is still very weak. You will start going to therapy in 2 weeks. I will assign you someone and tell you what place it is at. I want to see you before you go though to make sure everything is set right."

Jack: "Ok. How are you feeling Troy?"

He was still in shock, "Fine, just can't believe this day is here already."

Dr. Roy: "You have come a very long way, we are all very proud." Dr. Roy went and got the boot for Troy. All Troy could do was stare at his leg. It was so nasty looking. Defiantly look different from the other one. Troy put the boot on.

Dr. Roy: "Ready to stand up finally?" Troy nodded and took in a deep breath. He swung his legs over ready to stand up.

"Remember no pressure, come down softly."

With that Troy slowly made his way down. He looked up and finally could see everyone eye to eye instead of look up at them. All he could do was stand there and smile. Jack and Lauren had the biggest smiles on their face. They saw their son was finally going to walk again and was getting closer to it. Troy took the crutches and did it a couple of times.

Lauren: "How do you feel?"

Troy: "Fine. Feels good to be right up again." He said with a smile.

They made Troy next appointment and went home. The first thing Troy did was crutch up to his room and layed down on his bed. 'Finally my comfy bed!' Troy wanted to surprised Gabi showing her he wasn't in wheelchair anymore. His dad went and dropped him off, she had no idea he was coming. Troy stood at the doorway and rang the doorbell. Gabi came to the door and opened it.

"Hell…" She stopped mid word and just stood there. A big smile came to her face.

"Hell? Is that how you great everyone who comes to your door?" Troy grinned. Gabi jumped into his arms. Troy crutches fell and he almost fell over.

"Whoa there easy! I still don't have full momentum." He stood there and hugged her tightly. He hasn't been able to do that in 3 months. It felt so right.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sorry it took so long. I had writer block so I don't know how well that was. Next chapter is about Troy on his way back to walking and the challenges he faces.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a New Year and new semester. Troy went back to school on a regular basis and was loving life at the moment. He and Gabi have been dating for 4 months and he was thinking about telling her he loved her. He has been wanting to do it since the day he met her. Her big brown eyes. long curly hair, her sweet smell, her voice. Everything about her drove Troy nuts. Troy was at his locker and Gabi came up behind and cover his eyes.

Gabi: "Guess who?" She said in a deep voice.

Troy smiled "Umm a big scary man with a deep voice?"

Gabi put her hands down, "Ah I am not that big!"

Troy flipped himself around "Yeah I know! How are you babe?" and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I am good, can't wait for this last class to be over. Do you want to hang out after school?"

"Yeah I can for a little, I am starting therapy today that 6."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well I can make our favorite snack to give you some strength." She said in a curious tone.

"I would love that." He said with a smile. The bell rang, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Troy shut his locker and they were on their way to class.

"You know what the worst part about being on crutches is?" He said and looked at her.

"No, what?" And looked at him.

"Not being able to hold your hand."

Gabi blushed and looked down. He always had the sweetest things to say.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it actually sucks pretty bad."

"Well as soon as you get off of them you can hold my hand anytime you want and I will never let go." She looked up at him.

Troy smiled "Good"

Gabi kissed him and walked into her class. She was wondering if Tory loved her. She loved him with all of her heart. Even though they have been only going out for 4 months, she knew it was true love she had for him. She still got a lot of crap from girls at school saying 'Troy really doesn't really like her, she is ugly, and Troy has cheated on her.' Anything to get Gabi to break up with Troy.

Later that day Troy was on his way to rehab. He was nervous, a lot of things went through his mind; 'Am I going to have strength? Is it going to hurt? Will I ever run?' he had no idea what was going to happen. Jack went with him and was going to watch since Troy was going to have to practice some exercises at home by himself. Troy got there and was waiting to meet his therapist.

"Troy Bolton?" He was pretty young, later twenties early thirties.

Troy stood up and crutched over to him. They shook hands.

"Hi Troy I am Bryce I will be helping you in these next few months to get you to where you need to be. Now if you just come in here and we will get started."

Troy went into the room. There were a bunch of small weights and poles to hold on to. '5 pounds'? Anyone can lift that.' Troy thought. Troy felt like he had this under control he was going to be back on his feet in no time.

"Ok you can take off your boot so I can see where you are coming from."

Troy off his boot and Bryce looked at his leg to see where he should start.

"Okay what we are about to do is some of the exercises you can practice at home. The more you do them, the more strength you will gain and it will help the next steps you take become easier."

Troy shook his head.

"Ok stand up and stand on you right leg." Troy stood up and put his hand on the railing.

"Ok now put you left leg down and try to put you foot flat on the ground."

Troy winced in pain; he couldn't put any pressure on his leg.

"How bad does it hurt? Scale 1 to 10."

"Like a 15!" The pain was shooting up his leg.

"Ok, come lay her on the table and I am going to stretch you out."

Bryce was moving his ankle and doing other little stretches.

"Ow! Stop!" Troy sat up, it hurt so bad. He didn't know he was going to be this weak.

He was clutching his fist so hard his knuckles were turning white. He didn't have anything under control. Those 5 pound weights would whip his butt him if he has to hold them while standing on his leg. He couldn't even stand a touch!

"I know you are in pain but you have to do this. It will make you stronger and it will stop hurting after a while. Let try something different." He went to go get the bungee cords.

Troy sat there with his head in his hands. Jack came up behind him and started rubbing his back trying to give him support.

"You can do this son, I know it hurts but it is only the first day." Jack hated this, it put him in pain.

Bryce came back with the bungee cord. "Ok lay on your stomach, we are going to work on bending your knee."

They did some exercises with that for a little while. His knee wasn't as bad but still hurt like a 10.

"How does this feel?" While helping him with the resistance of the bungee cord.

"It hurts like hell but it is starting to feel comfortable."

They did a couple of more exercise. 'These 2 hours won't end soon enough' Troy thought, it was like he was in a nightmare. Troy had to take little break or he was going to pass out from the pain. Troy layed on his back with his arm over his eyes.

"Why did this happen to me?" He mumbled under his breath, he didn't think anyone heard him.

"You know the more you ask yourself that the better chance you will never find the reason why." Bryce said. "You are better than that."

"Yeah well I don't feel like that right now." He said in an annoyed tone.

"You will over time. It is what I like best about my job. It is a great feeling to see the people I help come out on top at the end. I love seeing them on a journey where they are struggling at first and then they push through everything and all of their hard work pays off in the end."

"Well to bad mine wont, Doctor said so." Troy was feeling discourage and did not feel like fighting to play basketball.

"I know you play basketball and I know what the doctor has said, but I think once you can walk I can work with you specially and teach you how to shoot a layup where you won't hurt your ankle. I know you are discouraged but it is only your first day. You have this for 5 days a week it will get easier I promise."

Troy sighed he knew he was right he didn't know why he was acting like such a baby. Troy sat up. "I will take you on that offer about basketball."

Bryce smiled, "Good I hope you would have. Are you ok now? Ready to get back to work?"

"Yeah, and I am."

Troy sucked it up and went through the rest of therapy. When he got home he layed on his bed. He was so tired, he had to go through the same thing again tomorrow…and the next day…and the next. Troy knew he had to stay strong; he didn't want anyone to know he was struggling through this and he especially didn't want to let anyone down. The whole school was counting on him to gain everything back and to play next year. He couldn't let everyone down…again. This was harder than he thought, but he had no choice.

The next day after school Troy got him a glass of water then left the kitchen. Dylan came in. He put salt in Troy's water and left before he got back, he was a sneaky little bastard. Troy came in and took a sip of his water and immediately spit it.

"Dylan!"

Dylan heard him from upstairs and started laughing; he was enjoying this while he can.

Troy had it, it was time to get him back especially for him telling Gabi he died. Troy called Chad for reinforcement.

Chad picked up.

"What is up dude?"

"I am going to need a few supplies, get them and bring them to my house and I will pay you back when you get here. I need to teach someone a lesson."

Troy and Chad sat on the couch acting casual. Troy told Chad to get some strawberries and 2 tubs of whipped cream. It was Dylan and Troy's favorite snack when they were little.

"Dylan! Come down here!"

Dylan came down stairs, "What?"

"Do you want some strawberries and whipped cream?"

"Uh sure, when did you get this?" He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I told Chad to bring some over, we were caving it." Troy got up and hopped into the kitchen.

Chad and Dylan started eating it. Troy came back into the living room quietly and came up behind the couch.

Chad: "When I was little my mom put honey in the whipped cream, can you taste it?"

Dylan: "Yeah it tastes good."

Chad: "Here, it smells pretty good too." Chad picked it up and put it up to Dylan's face and he smelt it.

Dylan: "Yeah it do-"with that Chad slammed the bowl in his face and Troy dumped the other one on his head. Chad and Troy were laughing hysterically.

"And that is what you get for messing me and yes there is still more to come."

"Man what the!" Dylan wiped off his face and stormed up stairs.

"That is what you get for messing with me! Don't get mad on what you can't dish out!" He yelled up with stairs. Troy and Chad were still laughing.

Troy had gone through 3 weeks of therapy already, and was starting to get the hang of it. Even though he was still on crutches, he was feeling pretty good. He still hasn't tried putting any pressure on his ankle but had a feeling he could do it soon. He has control of his knee and was working on his ankle. Bryce wanted Troy to do strength exercises before he tried putting weight on his ankle again. He had a hard time bending it, it was the most challenging, Troy wanted to bend it further but it wouldn't go that far. He kept comparing his right leg to his left and how he wished they were both the same. He didn't realize how important the movement in his ankle was and how he needed it for jumping and bending, Bryce was right, it was getting easier, well sort of. It was his 4th week in therapy.

"Do you want to try and put your leg down?"

Troy nodded yes and stood between 2 parallel poles. He slowly put his leg down; he felt it on the cold mat.

"Ok, now stand up straight and try and put everything on it."

Troy straightened himself out and took in a deep breath and winced. It hurt but the pain was not as severe as the first time. Troy held on to both railings to have support.

Troy lifted up his left to take his first step…

HSHHSMHSMHSMHSM

Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot keep them coming! I couldn't think of a funny prank without Dylan getting hurt so I just went with a classic. And I have no idea f whip cream and honey go good together. Troy was about to take his first step…did he take it or chicken out? Find out in next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Troy picked up his left leg to take his first step, as he went to extend his leg forward his knee popped. He hurried and put it back in the position he has it in when he is on crutches.

Bryce: "Troy it is ok, you do not have to take a step. It popped because you are not used to movement."

Troy took a deep breath still holding on the rails and slowly put his foot back down. He closed his eyes and waited for a moment. He stood up straight and put all his pressure on his legs like he would be standing up.

"How are you feeling?" Bryce asked.

"It hurts, it feels weird and I feel like I have no stability." Troy sounded disappointed in himself. He was used to being good at everything he did and everything he tried, this was different. Jack was standing there anxious. Jack went to every session he has had, talking him through things and being there for Troy when he felt like giving up. He hates when he sees Troy wince and growl in pain, he wanted nothing more than to take his spot.

Jack: "It's ok take your time, if you don't feel ok then wait until later this week or next."

Troy shook his head; he wanted to take a step so bad but didn't have the strength too. He practiced some exercises standing up, trying to get his stability back.

After therapy, Troy went over to Gabi's he felt really down. Troy had her in an embrace lying on her bed talking.

Troy: "I don't know I just feel so weak."

Gabi: "It's ok Troy. People go through these things to get stronger. I am sure everyone who is in physical therapy feel the same way."

Troy sighed "Yeah I know, I am just not used to it. And I hate that I talk to you about this a lot you are probably tired of hearing about it."

Gabi: "You need to focus on getting yourself healthy and strong and worry about basketball later. You still go out and shoot everyday it is not like you aren't good anymore. If you get yourself strong and healthy first basketball will come back naturally. I am not tired of talking about it. I love to talk about it, I love being here for you because it is not easy. I am sure if I was in your shoes I would be complaining instead of talking about it." Gabi said in a hopeful tone hoping Troy would see where she was coming from.

"Yeah I know your right. Am I a bad boyfriend?"

"What?" Gabi was caught off guard. Troy got out of the embrace, turned on his side and looked at her.

"You know, am I a bad boyfriend?"

"What makes you think that?" Gabi was bewildered.

"I don't know. I just pictured myself doing all these things for you and the things girls like guys to do and I haven't done anything."

"Troy, yes you have. When I am with you and when we are around our friends, you're always making me feel important. That is the best feeling in the world. When you were in a wheelchair you still opened the door for me, still got me things to drink and eat. You make me laugh and listen to me when I talk. How is that not a good boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Just take a step back. It will be ok. I promise I am not going anywhere, you give me everything I need and everything I want in a boyfriend." She kissed him on the lips.

"And believe me; you give me everything I need in a girlfriend plus more. You know what I think of when I think about you?"

"What?"

"A four leaf clover."

Gabi was confused, "A four leaf clover?"

"You're like a four leaf clover, hard to find but lucky to have."

Gabi blushed. "And this is why I Lo- like you. Thanks, you are really sweet that is what makes you the best boyfriend." She caught herself she was about to say the 'L word.' 'Crap!' she thought. Troy kissed her on the lips and they layed there looking at each other never wanting this moment to end.

A week later Troy was in therapy. He was starting to gain some of his stability back but couldn't do anything without holding on to the bars. While in therapy, he also worked on his upper body strength and abs since abs help you run. It was the end of the session.

Bryce: "Ok I will see you tomorrow at the same time. Try doing some of those things I showed you today when you get home." Troy shook his head. He sat there on the edge of the counter, tired.

Jack: "I am going to ask him something real quick I will meet you out there."

Troy: "Ok." Troy sat there and looked at parallel railings. He got up and hopped over there. He put his hands on the railings and put his leg down. He took in a deep breath.

"Well here goes nothing." He said to himself.

He put his right leg forward. He then slowly extended his left leg and put it forward. He felt it land on the mat. He took his first step. Troy looked down at his foot and smiled. He did it! He took one again. At this moment Jack and Bryce walked in the room, Bryce forgot his clipboard. He stopped mid sentence when he saw Troy. Troy took another step. They stared at him with the biggest smiles on their faces. He took another step. He had taken 4 steps. After his last one Troy put his foot up, it hurt. Jack and Bryce started clapping.

Troy turned around surprised, he had no idea anyone was behind him. Troy looked at his dad and smiled.

Troy: "I had no idea you guys were back there!"

Jack and Bryce walked over to him.

Jack: "We had just walked in and saw you. Way to go!"

Bryce: "I am very impressed! How does it feel?" Bryce was so happy he saw Troy take his first steps.

"I felt good, weird because my foot lands a weird way like kind of off to the side, but it felt amazing." Troy was smiling from ear to ear.

"Proud of you son." Jack and Troy shared a hug.

Bryce: "Do you want and try to walk back where you just came from?"

Troy: "Yeah I will try." Troy flipped himself around.

He took the steps back where he just came from.

"I seriously cannot believe that just happened."

Bryce: "I can. You have worked really hard and now it is time to go further. You have proven to yourself you can do it. You should feel very proud."

Troy couldn't wait to tell his mom and brother what had happened.

When Troy got home,

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen sweetie!" Troy hurried up in there.

"Guess what?"

Lauren was wondering what he was so excited about.

"What is it?"

"I walked! I took 8 steps!"

Lauren put down the dished and through her arms out to her son.

"Oh my goodness! That's amazing congrats!" She gave him a tight hug.

"I am so proud of you." Lauren finally felt ok. Troy was taking steps; it made her the happiest mom in the world. She kissed him on the temple and let go.

"So what did he say about being on crutches?"

"Well I will still be on them for another 2 months when I start to walk a little better. He wants me to walk with my crutches and boot, that won't be for another couple of weeks."

"Well that is certainly exciting!"

Dylan came in the kitchen and opened the fridge;

Troy: "Hey dude guess what?"

Dylan had an attitude, "You're gay?"

"No, I walked, isn't that awesome?"

Dylan: "Yeah sure do you want a cookie or something?"

Troy gave him a look "What is your deal?"

Dylan shut the fridge and walked out of the kitchen.

Lauren rolled her eyes; Dylan has had an attitude lately.

Troy: "What is his deal?" he looked at his mom confused.

"Who knows, he has been acting like that all day."

Troy called Chad telling him the good news, Chad was thrilled his buddy was getting back to normal.

Troy called Gabi.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey there! You sound cheery tonight!"

"Oh yeah you know having a pretty good reason too."

"And what is that reason Mr. Mysterious?"

"I walked!" Troy still could not stop smiling, he felt on top of the world.

"Ahh! Troy that is so awesome! I am proud of you!"

"Ha thanks, it was cool, I was shocked."

They talked some more on the phone. Gabi was so proud of Troy; she knew he was going to be ok.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sorry it was short, summer school has started and I wanted to get this chapter out quick. Wonder what is wrong with Dylan? When will Troy tell Gabi he loves her? Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

It was the middle of April and everyone was becoming anxious for school to be out. The gang was about to finish their first year of high school. It was a trip for all of them, finding out where there fit in. Troy was finally off crutches but he still had to walk with his boot on, he wasn't quite finished with therapy yet and still needed to take Bryce up on his deal about basketball. Dylan and Troy have barley spoken in the past month in a half. Troy had no idea what was wrong him. Did he do something? He tried talking about it with him but it was no use. Gabriella and Troy have still been going strong. Now that he can walk without crutches he finally was going to get to take her out, he couldn't have been more excited.

Chad was at Troy's house while he was getting ready for his date.

Chad was lying on Troy's bed throwing the basketball in the air, "So where are you guy's going tonight?"

Troy came in from the bathroom, "Well I made us a picnic, I Troy not Zeke, and were going to the park and have a picnic and maybe something after that."

Chad: "That is it? That is what you guys are going to do?"

Troy looked at him, "Well maybe we will do something else." Troy was shying off.

"Ok what are you not telling me?" Chad sat up.

"Nothing!"

"Yeah ok Troy the worst liar ever Bolton." And rolled his eyes.

"Well I was thinking about telling Gabi I loved her and I don't know how to do it." Troy sat on his bed and sighed.

Chad got fake excited, "Oh I know how!"

Troy looked at him, "Really? Help me out then!"

Chad was still pretending to act excited, "Ready? Repeat after me. 'I'"

Troy: "I"

Chad: "Love"

Troy: "Love"

Chad: "You!"

"You." Troy finally caught on and hit him upside the head.

"I know how to say that! Like what setting and all that stuff."

Chad: "Oh well you're screwed on that, I can't help you there."

Troy: "How did you tell Taylor again?"

Chad layed back down, "I don't know it just came out when it felt right. It will be the same for you."

Troy ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Later Troy went up to Gabi's door and she answered.

"Hey!" She was smiling.

"Hey! These are for you madam." Troy then handed he a mixture of pretty flowers he had bought for her. Gabi grabbed them and smelt them.

"Mmh these smell wonderful, thank you!" Gabi set them on the table inside her door.

"Mom I am leaving!" And she shut the door.

They started walking to the park hand in hand which was about 5 minutes away.

"So what are we doing tonight Wildcat?"

"Oh you know I thought we should have a little picnic in the park." Troy went before hand to set everything up.

"Did you make the picnic?" Gabi grinned, she thought of the last time "Troy" made dinner.

"Why yes, yes I did this time." Troy looked down and smiled. "You know, blue is a really good color on you."

"Really, you think so? I think it looks better on you because of your eyes. I think it is the best color on you."

"Well thanks. And yes I think so. You look amazing in anything really." Gabi blushed. Troy was always complimenting her.

They got to the picnic site and sat down. They started to eat and talk about school and a bunch of different things.

"Well well chef Troy I am very impressed!"

Troy laughed, "Thanks, it took me forever, this was my third attempt" Gabi laughed, Troy was not meant to cook.

Gabi: "So what do you want to do after this?"

Troy got an idea, "Do you want to do on my boat?"

Gabi: "Uh sure." She had no idea why that came up but she did feel like going for a ride.

Troy and Gabi went to Troy grandparent's house because that is where they kept the boat since they lived on the lake. Gabi has never been to Troy's grandparent house or have seen his boat.

Troy help Gabi to the boat and off they went.

Gabi: "Where are we going?" She yelled.

"Over here, there is a really good view."

Gabi had never been on Troy's boat since it was winter time. She was loving life at the moment. She finally got to go on the date, Troy looked extra hot tonight, she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Troy slowed down coming to a stop. He got up and put the anchor down.

"This is the best spot on the lake. My paw-paw always took my brother and me here to watch the sun set. I want to share it with you."

Gabi was shocked. 'Guys like sunsets?' She thought. Troy lifted up one of the compartments and layed out a blanket on the bow (front of boat).

"Come here."

Gabi got up and went and sat next to Troy on the blanket. The sun was starting to set.

Troy looked at her. 'Wow she so beautiful.' Gabi caught Troy looking at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Gabi put her hand up to her face.

Troy laughed, "Nope."

Gabi: "I didn't know guys like sunsets."

Troy: "Well most guys don't. But I've always pictured myself telling a girl I love 'I love you' here." Troy looked back at Gabriella and smiled. Gabi started to freak out inside.

She looked at him, "So what does this mean?"

Troy looked Gabi in her eyes.

"Gabi you are the best girl in the world. You have stood by my side, you've helped me, you make me laugh, smile and make me feel a million other emotions I have never felt before. I have never met or seen a girl more beautiful than you. Ever since the day I met you I knew you were special. You just have something that no other girl has, I can't explain it." Troy was really nervous. Gabi had tears in her eyes.

"I love you Gabriella."

Gabi looked at him with her tearful eyes. "I love you too Troy."

Troy smiled wrapped her in a hug, they layed down and started kissing a million times. They layed there in each other's arms finally feeling relived about what they've been trying to tell each other the past couple of months.

"I love you so much." Troy whispered in her ear.

They layed there and watched the sunset.

"This is really beautiful. Thanks for sharing it with me."

'Chad was right surprisingly' Troy thought. The time and place came to him and it felt right. He had forgotten about tell her on the boat. He couldn't wait until summer came and he was on the boat all the time. Every time he is on here it will always remind him of this moment. Troy was happy Gabriella felt the same way he did. Troy was excited for what was ahead. Playing basketball, getting to drive soon, playing for the school next year. Things were perfect…for now.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

How was that? Sorry if it was corny! I don't know if this was the best but I wanted Troy to finally tell Gabi. Next chapter is basketball and Troy and Dylan. Thank you for the reviews and thank you to the reviewers who have stayed with my story


	12. Chapter 12

It was May and Troy was getting stronger in therapy. He was ready for it to be over; he just wanted to learn how to do his new steps in basketball. Bryce wouldn't let him take off his boot regularly; Troy hasn't passed the test of movement and stability. Even though Troy argued he was fine, he still didn't win. Troy was getting frustrated, he had no idea it would take this long. He wanted to go against the odds. He woke up for school the next morning and got dressed. He went to his closet to get his shoes. This time he got his right shoe and his left. He put his shoes on and stood up. It felt weird to him; he hasn't worn two shoes in eight months. He got up and looked in the mirror; he had a smile on his face. 'Well it feels good to look normal again.' he thought. He walked around his room a couple of paces, feels fine to him. Only one thing he had to look out for today, his dad. Troy had to avoid Jack at school today; Jack is all for what the professionals say and he didn't want Troy messing something up. Troy left for school. When he got there he saw his friends standing around Chad locker. Troy walked up to them.

Troy: "Hey guys."

The gang greeted him with hey's and what's up.

"Do you want to see the new shoes a got?" Even though Troy really didn't have new shoes.

The gang gave each other weird look and Troy smiled. He lifted up his left pant leg. The gang smiled.

"Doesn't red and white look so much better than black these days?" he put down his pant leg.

Jason: "So this means you get to start playing basketball now?" They were excited, they finally get to go to Troy's house and play basketball like they used to.

"Well that's the thing. I am supposed to be wearing my boot right now; the guy doesn't think I am stable enough yet. But I wanted to see for myself and see how I really was. But if I tell him and show him I can pass the test then yeah I will be able to start playing."

Zeke gave him a high five, "Awe yeah this is going to be so sweet!"

"Oh wait and another thing, my dad does not know I am like this right now so if u see him and see me near him push me some wear else or cover me because he will flip."

The gang nodded. They were so excited Troy was going to play with them soon the time was finally coming. All day Troy avoided Jack, he came close at times but he dodged it. He felt fine walking by himself. Everyone noticed, they were excited. After being crippled for eight months, Troy still didn't understand how everyone acted like his best friend and how the school still loved him. He appreciated their support but he hasn't done anything. Troy was sitting in class about to fall asleep until the teacher called his name.

"Troy."

Troy sat up hoping he would get yelled at for falling asleep.

"You need to go to room E214." Troy got wide eye and looked at Chad. Chad looked at him with the same look. Chad mouthed,

"What are you going to do?" Troy shrugged his shoulders and got up.

E214 was his dad's room; there was no escaping him now. Jack was on his off period so this wasn't going to be soft and sweet. Troy walked down the hallway to his dad room trying to come up with an explanation his dad would be ok with. He came to his open door and knocked on the door frame, his dad looked up from his desk.

"Well well looks like the rumors are true." Troy sighed and walked in.

Troy: "Yeah I guess so."

"You know you are not supposed to be doing that right?" Jack looked up at him.

"Yeah but I felt fine and wanted to try it. I do not see what the big deal is."

"I know you are egared and so is everyone else around you but you have to be patient."

"What if I can prove tonight I am fine and pass everything? I have been patient for the last eight months I am so over being patient dad. If I say I am fine and it feels right then trust me! You and Bryce and no one else are me, you don't know how I feel about anything!" Troy kind of blew up. He didn't mean to he just wanted to get his point across.

Jack sighed, "Your right, you are absolutely right. I am just scared of something happening. But if you feel fine and comfortable no one can tell you different."

Troy was surprised he didn't think his dad would respond like that.

"So tonight if you want to prove everything and hopefully finish your therapy you do that. I believe your ready, you have shown yourself you are ready and you can move forward to the last step." Jack was really happy inside. When he saw Troy walk in he became over whelmed. He looked normal. He didn't walk normal but he finally looked ok.

Troy sighed. "I am ready." Jack nodded ok. He had to believe his son, he was right no one knew how he felt except him.

Later that evening in therapy, Troy did his best. He could do on the weights, bends and walk. Bryce was impressed.

Bryce: "So do think you are ready for some basketball?"

Troy: "Yeah I think I am. Everything felt comfortable."

Bryce smiled, "Yeah think you are too."

Troy did a little 'yes!' to himself. He finally gets to play basketball, actually play and not just shoot.

"I am going to talk to Doctor Roy and tell him you have completed therapy and run the whole basketball thing by him. He will probably want to take x-rays and check out your leg to see if anything has shifted."

Troy and Jack nodded.

"Now I am happy to say you are now boot free. But if you start to feel uncomfortable or it hurts put it back on."

Troy couldn't wipe the smile off his face; he looked like a little kid a Christmas morning.

"So how about we start on Monday? You will have these next 2 days and the weekend off to rest up and feel comfortable. How does that sound?"

Troy: "Sounds awesome."

"Ok good. Remember you will have to wear a brace when you play I will have a special one for you Monday so do not worry about getting one."

Troy realized he hasn't tried to run yet, that was going to be interesting.

The weekend came and they guys came over. Of course they were going to play basketball. Troy was going to play but not move very much. He had come too far to screw everything up. He was going to wait and do lay ups and moves the right way.

They guys walked out to the back yard to the court, they saw Dylan playing.

Troy: "Do you want to play a little five v five with us?"

Dylan gave him a weird look, "You can play now?"

"No but I was going to shoot and mess a around a little, I start Monday."

"Well pin a rose on your nose."

Troy got mad. "What is your deal? You have been acting like a little prick for the past couple of months I haven't done anything to you!"

The guys stood behind Troy awkwardly, they were used to seeing Troy and Dylan argue but have never seen them this mad at each other before.

"BS! No one in this family give a damn what I do anymore. Dad always would come to my baseball practices but he hasn't came to one this year because of you! And you with your stupid little promises. You said you were going to tell dad to go easy on me and you didn't! You just sat in the house watching me get drilled to death! You also told me you were going to help me with some basketball things, did you? No!"

"Then why didn't you say something? I forgot. I have been dealing with crap these past couple of months you can't expect me to remember everything! Yeah that is my fault on that part, but if you are mad about dad not going to your practices take that up with him, don't blame crap on me I have no control over!"

"No one feels sorry for you! Stop blaming everything on everyone else!" Dylan walked up to Troy and got in his face. "I am so sick of hearing everything about you even at my school I can't get away from you! You don't even go there and people still talk about you! Sometimes I wish you would have just died when you flipped It would have been better than hearing all this crap!"

The guys got wide eyes and their jaws dropped, did he really just say that? Chad saw Troy clench his fist like he was about to punch him. Chad stepped in the middle and pushed them apart.

Troy was beyond mad, "You think I want people feeling sorry me? You think I like getting a million questions asked in my face every day? I don't feel sorry for myself and I don't want people to feel sorry for me either! Did you not pay attention when you went to the basketball games with me? Did you not listen when I talk to people and see how uncomfortable I felt? No because you're too damn worry trying to turn crap against me! If you want me dead then get out of my life!"

Troy was yelling at this point. He had no idea Dylan was this mad at him the whole time. He felt bad for not keeping his promises but he didn't know Dylan wanted him dead. Dylan and Troy stared at each other waiting for the other to crack. They guys stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. All of the sudden Dylan tackled Troy to the ground.

Troy was pushing Dylan off of him; the guys grabbed Dylan before he could throw a punch.

Troy and Dylan were breathing heavy just looking at each other. The guys were still holding Dylan back. Troy stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Be mature for once! I am sorry that I didn't keep my promises! If it bugged you that bad you should have came to me!"

Dylan just looked at Troy. He yanked out of their grip and started to walk inside.

Zeke: "What just happened?"

Troy: "I don't know, but dang he didn't need to come at me like that! Yeah I feel like crap for not keeping my promises but I didn't know he was that mad." Troy brushed the grass off his shirt.

Chad: "It's ok dude just let it go for now, you both need to cool down just talk to him tonight without killing each other."

Clay: "Yeah come on, let just play some b-ball and chill out for a while."

They guys agreed and started to play. They were having a good time, Troy felt good he wasn't hurting and he had his mojo back in shooting and looking for passes. The guys were happy to have their player back on the team. After playing for 2 hours everyone jumped in Troy's pool to cool down. It was a good day chilling with the guys with no restrictions.

Later that night…

Later that night Troy saw Dylan shooting hoops and went outside.

Troy walked up to the court, Dylan shot and missed.

"When you raise up to shoot, lean back it will give your ball more arch making it go in."

Dylan didn't know he was standing right there. He grabbed the ball and did what Troy told him. It went it.

"There you go just like that." Dylan grabbed the ball and passed it to Troy.

Troy stepped on to the court and shot it.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Dylan sighed, "No not really, I am sorry I lost it earlier. Everything just built up. I also got mad because you said you can start playing and dad was still going to have his focus on you making sure you ok." He passes the ball back to Troy.

"It's ok. I am sorry too, I am sorry I didn't keep my promises. I just wish you would have said something. I want to help you and have you get better. We can now play how we used to. And I will tell dad every time he wants to practice my new steps with me that you should join. It will help both of us. I need someone faster than dad to play against."

They both laughed a little, their dad was slow.

"It's ok I know I probably should of said something, you were just too busy sucking face with Gabi."

Troy laughed, "Hey I had to do something to keep me busy."

Dylan laughed, "If you say so, are we good?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah were good." Troy paused for a second. "Wait, do you still want me dead?"

Dylan shook his head no, "No, sorry for saying that too that was just out of pure anger."

"It's ok." Troy couldn't really be mad at Dylan for being angry. He did break his promises and his dad was always with him making sure he was taken care of.

"Plus if you were dead, I wouldn't have anyone to crush in basketball anymore" Dylan took the ball from Troy's hands ran and shot it.

"Crush? Please you haven't beaten me in a day in your life." With that Troy and Dylan started playing against each other. Ever since they were younger they have always been good at getting over arguments easy. They were brothers nothing was going to change that.

Troy: "I am starting my basketball class Monday, do you want to come? Bryce needs someone to demonstrate how to do a layup and a bunch of other stuff and compare it to what I am going to have to do. Dad would demonstrate but he wants to watch so when I practice he can see if I am doing it right."

Dylan nodded "Yeah I'll come."

Dylan and Troy were finally fine, just had to patch up some of the hole and misunderstandings. Troy will finally start his training and basketball season will start in no time.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

How was that? Sorry for some of the curse words! I didn't make it to vulgar. And I know no techniques on how to shoot a basketball I made it up. I hope it was ok and made since. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

It was Monday morning the big day. Troy was excited but knew it was going to be hard. He and the guys have been anticipating this day for 8 long months. This summer was going to be like every other summer, playing basketball every day getting ready for the season. Troy still had to go to the doctor for x-rays, he wasn't too happy about that knowing the doctor can easily say no to basketball. Jack and Troy were going to miss the morning of school as they drove to the hospital. Troy was nervous inside, even though he could walk as well as he could, it still wasn't perfect. If he played basketball he could hurt his foot very easily just by jumping. Troy sat on the on the cold medal waiting for the specialist to come take his x-rays. After the x-rays Troy met Jack back in the room he was in. Anxiety filled the room.

"What if he says no?" nervousness filled Troy's voice.

"Well son we just have to hope for the best." Jack didn't want to give Troy any hope in case the outcome wasn't what he wanted it to be.

Dr. Roy came in the room, "Well hello there good to see you guy's again." he shook hand with both of them. He looked down at Troy's leg, "Well look at you walking by yourself. How are you feeling?" Dr. Roy was happy, his patient succeeded.

Troy smiled, "Good, really good happy to be back to normal as I possibly can get."

Dr. Roy gestured Troy to stand up, "Stand up, let me see how you walk and how much you can move."

Troy walked around the room a little did some bends, and other little things that he was taught in therapy. Dr. Roy couldn't help but smile.

"I am very impressed. It seems like you can move a lot more than I thought you would able too. Have you tried running?"

"No I have not tried yet."

Dr. Roy stared at his ankle and pressed it towards his leg, Troy tensed up "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah." Dr. Roy did a little more things and then things to his right ankle. It hurt him.

"I am doing these things because this is how your foot will land if you jump and try to land normal. Your ankle doesn't move like your right one, just like I expected it too." He grabbed his new x-rays and old ones and put them on the screen. He looked at them trying to see by Troy moving and walking if anything has shifted.

"Nothing has shifted but the thing is, you have no space between your joints and all of your cartilage is gone. The way you walk right now is only how good it is going to get, and you have no movement. Yes you can walk which is an outstanding accomplishment, but I don't think you are able to run or jump. When I went to push on it wouldn't budge that's why it hurt so bad. But your right one didn't hurt because it has that space and cartilage to move in any way."

Troy felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach. "So what does this mean? " Troy didn't want to ask but he knew he had too.

Dr. Roy sighed, "You can't play basketball. If you land wrong you are going to have to have surgery again and make it worse."

Jack kept a straight face; he needed to be strong for Troy.

"You can always play golf or swim if you still want to play sports."

"What if Bryce teaches me to land a different way so I won't get hurt." Everything was on the line, he had to try everything.

Dr. Roy paused and had to think, it could work.

"I don't know Troy. Just think if you get hurt, your chances of just playing for fun with your friends will be right out of the window. You could hurt it to wear you might lose all of your mobility."

Troy sighed and closed his eyes, this couldn't be happening again.

Jack: "So there is nothing he can do? No certain training no certain restrictions he can do while playing?"

Dr. Roy sighed, "I know I am sounding like the bad guy right now and I hate that I am but your ankle is just not strong enough. It is not stable to be jumping constantly and running all the time, I am sorry."

Troy leaned back on the table, "Ok." He thought for sure he was going to play. Bryce said he was doing fine but Bryce wasn't the doctor.

Troy got up from the table, "I'll meet you in the car" and left the room.

Jack looked at Dr. Roy.

Troy's was on his way out he out when he noticed he was on floor 3. Lucie! Troy thought. He didn't know if she was still in the hospital or not because he left back in November but it was worth a shot. He asked the lady at the counter, Lucie had moved to a different room because she had just checked back in a week ago. Troy went outside real quick to grab something then headed to her room. Her door was open and Troy popped his head in. She was laying there playing with her Barbies.

"Boo!"

Lucie's head popped up and she gasped.

"Troy!" she shrieked in her squeaky voice. She got out of bed and ran to Troy.

Troy bent down and held his arms open, she ran into them.

"How are you? You are getting so big!" Troy let go and looked at her, she has grown a lot in the past couple of months.

"I am great! Oh those are pretty flowers!" Troy forgot he had them in his hands.

"Oh yeah these are for you, I just picked them." He smiled and handed them to her.

Lucie grabbed them and smelt them, "No one has ever brought me flowers before! This is the best day ever!"

Troy smiled; she was so happy all of the time. He stood up.

"You are taller than I remember! You are like a ginormous giant!"

Troy laughed. "Yeah I can walk now, I don't have to sit all day and have a big thing on my leg anymore."

"Aw no fair! I like drawing on that big thing every time I saw you!"

She didn't understand, she was so cute.

"Remember I pinky promised I would come see you whenever I could walk."

"Well it took ya long enough!" She threw her arms in the air. Lucie ran back to her bed and sat on it.

Troy grabbed a chair and pulled it to the side of the bed.

"Why are you in a different room?" He was curious if she had gotten worse.

"I went home for a couple of months, and then I got the flu or something like that and had to come back. My mommy said I should get to leave tomorrow."

"Well that is good!" Troy figured her leukemia is gone since she has been out of the hospital.

"Yeah I miss my bed and my doggy."

"Aw I am sorry to hear. But when you go back home hopefully you won't have to come back here ever again."

"Yeah me too, it is so boring! "

Troy smiled and looked down.

"Why are you sad?" Troy looked up confused.

"What?"

"Why are you sad?" Lucie sat there innocently.

How could this little girl tell he was sad, "I am not allowed to play basketball the doctor won't let me."

"Well that is not very nice of him. He should go to time out for being mean."

Troy chuckled, "Its ok he is just doing his job. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Play! He won't know!"

"He will if I come back here hurt."

"Puuhh-lease, you just have to be smart! My doctor tells me I am not allowed to eat candy but I do it anyways, I just have to be careful! Easy as that!"

Troy couldn't believe a 4 year old was telling him to break the rules.

"Yeah we will see."

"If you love something you should stick to it no matter how hard it is. You have to sometimes fight harder for something's than others. I have to fight really hard to stay out of this place and guess what? I do it! So you can do it too!"

Troy was amazed by this little girl. She has never given up on what she wanted the most.

"Come on play! If you play that means I get to watch and leave the house! AND I get to wear my cheerleading uniform that I got for Christmas!"

Troy chuckled, "Well that is really sweet."

"Come on you can do it!" She jumped up and down on the bed.

Troy smiled, stood up picked her up and swung her around. He sat her back on the bed.

"Ok I will try my best to play and I will let you know how it goes and you can come to my first game."

"Pinky promises you will try your best?"

Troy held up his pinky, "Pinky promise."

Lucie smiled, Troy started to tickle her.

Troy walked into school, in a bad mood. Even though Lucie made him feel better, he was still down he didn't get the results he wanted. Everyone was sitting at the lunch table. They saw Troy walk towards them.

Chad held out his hand, "Hey man how-"

Troy just walked past him and went up the stairs. They all looked at each other.

Gabi: "I am going to go talk to him, I know where he is going."

Gabi went up to their secret spot. Troy was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. Gabi sat next to Troy and started rubbing his back.

Gabi: "Are you ok?"

Troy sniffled, he was crying. Gabi had never seen him cry before.

Gabi whispered, "Troy what happened?"

Troy just sat there in silence. Gabi had no idea what was wrong with him, her heart was breaking seeing him like this. Gabi just sat there rubbing his back waiting for him when he was ready to talk.

"I can't play." He said in between sniffles.

Gabi sat there not knowing what to say.

"Why did he say you couldn't play?"

Troy sat there for a little before responding, "He said if I get hurt I could never possible lose all of my mobility. My ankle is too weak to bend and put a lot of pressure on it all of the time."

"I am so sorry sweetie." That is all gabby could say. Probably nothing she could do or say at this point could make him feel better. Troy didn't want to seem like a baby but he worked so hard to get to where he was and then he had it all taken away. Troy looked up at Gabi.

"I'm sorry." He took his shirt and wiped his face.

"Sorry for what?"

"Seeing me like this, it just hit me when I walked past the gym."

Gabi looked at him. He wasn't crying anymore but he had tear stained eyes, this brought tears to his eyes.

"What is wrong?" Troy was scared he did something.

"Nothing, it is just really sad I just want to see you happy." Gabi did the nervous laugh to try and shake off the tears. She wanted to say she felt bad to him but she knew he didn't want people feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah it just suck you know? I mean I am happy I can walk but playing basketball would have just been the icing on the cake."

"I know Troy, everyone is still proud of you."

Troy grabbed Gabi and pulled her into an embrace. At least he something he knew he would never lose.

"It is going to be ok."

"Yeah I know, I am just lucky to have you. Thanks for being here. I love you."

Gabi looked up at Troy. "I love you too." She kissed him.

The next day at school everyone knew, it was a sad day at East High. Troy was starting to accept the fact he can't play and move on. Nothing no one could do or say to make his day better.

Later that evening at Troy house Jack came down the stairs, Troy was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey do you want to go pick out some new shoes? Dylan needs new pair; I figure you can use a pair too."

Troy gave his dad a weird look, his dad hates to shop. "What kind of shoes?"

"Any kind he needs tennis shoes. We are going to go to Academy so if you want a pair then comes on."

Troy sighed, better than sitting at the house and he was going to get something out of it. Way more than he thought he was.

Jack, Troy and Dylan went to Academy to pick out some shoes. Troy and Dylan both got athletic shoes. On the way back home Jack pulled into the parking lot of Troy's therapy center.

"What are we doing here?" Troy was confused; this was the last place he wanted to be right now.

"I have to go in and make a payment. You guys can come in if you like I don't know how long it will take."

"I'll come in!" Dylan said and got out of the car.

Troy sighed, "I guess I will too, I don't feel like being stuck in here by myself."

They went in and stood in line.

"This place is cool; they have so many different things." Dylan was scooping the place out.

"Yeah it is cool until you realize you are not strong enough to use or do anything with any of this stuff."

They got to the window. 'This didn't take long at all.' Troy thought. All of the sudden he heard someone say his name.

"Troy Bolton" Bryce came out and came up to them. His dad was done paying and turned around. Bryce shook their hands and the 'how are you's' were exchanged.

"So are you ready?" Bryce said and pointed to the room.

"Ready for what? I can't play."

"Bryce smiled, "You didn't tell him did you?"

Jack smiled and looked at Troy, "Surprise."

Troy still didn't get it. "What?"

"After you left the room yesterday Dr. Roy and I had a long talked. We finally smoothed things out an made a couple of deals out safety and playing. So there you go, you get to train with Bryce right now."

Troy mouth was wide open, "Shut up!" He got excited. "Are you serious right now? You guys planned this?"

All 3 of them shook their head, "We wanted to surprise you. I didn't want to tell you yesterday even though it killed me seeing you like that."

Troy was so stoked. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get your shoes and come in so we can start." Dylan laughed,

Troy went out to the car and got his and Dylan's new shoes. Troy couldn't believe he was getting to do this, it felt like a dream.

Bryce: "Ok here is the brace you are going to be wearing. It is strong on the sides to keep you ankle steady and give you support." Troy sat on the gym floor and put it on. He stood up and walked around in it, it felt weird

Bryce: "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Troy breathed in deep.

"Ok. Dylan starts where you would start doing a layup. Dylan grabbed the ball and went over there.

"Ok when you when you come do the 1-2-3 steps pause on 1."

Dylan went to do it and paused.

"Ok since this is a right side layup and you usually jump off of your left leg, we are going to have to change that." He put Dylan into a position on how to do it and started to explain to Troy and Jack how that is going to work. Dylan did it a couple or more times.

"Do you want to try now?"

"Yeah." Dylan handed Troy the ball.

"Do it slow first to make sure you have the right stepping."

Troy did it slow motion, he felt so out of place. He then did it normal, as he went to do the 1-2-3 step he chickened out and stopped.

"Ah sorry it just feels so weird."

"It's ok take your time, it is better to learn this the right way."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sorry I ended in such a weird/ bad place. I won't have my computer for 2 days and I wanted to get this chapter out because it has been a few days! I am sorry I have been busy with summer school. Next chapter will finish his session and I will throw some other things in there. Please review your feed back is important! Thank you to my readers and reviewers!


	14. Chapter 14

Continue…

Troy took in a deep breath and went back to where he started. He bounced the ball a couple of times then headed towards the goal and made it.

Troy: "Wow that feels so weird, my running is off too."

Bryce: "That was good, you just really need to practice it a lot and practice on landing. If you land on your left foot you will fall. Your running is something I cannot really help you with unfortunately. You run how your body is letting you run because it knows its limits."

Jack: "Do you think he will be able to keep up with everyone else?" Jack was kind of concerned about that since he has to run up and down the court constantly.

"I believe he can, he may not be as fast but I am sure you can think of plays that can work to where he can be a threat and not move as much."

Jack nodded; he needed to see where else this was going. He still had 4 months till the season started, he was sure he could think of something.

Troy did a couple of more lay ups to get the feel for it; it was starting to get comfortable.

Bryce: "Are you hurting yet?" talking about his ankle.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah kind of when I land but not too bad."

Bryce: "Ok just let me know when it gets bad. We are going to work on jump shot now since you can't really jump."

Dylan did a couple of jump shots so Bryce could see how he landed and could tell Troy how not to land.

"Ok what you are going to do is put a lot of power on your right leg. You are going to take a little run step before you do it to get momentum. You are going to mostly jump off or your right and have your left leg for support. You need to land the same way you came off of the layup."

He showed Dylan how to do it, and then broke it down when he did it.

"Ah good luck with this one dude, I can barley do it." He walked up to Troy and handed him the ball.

"Great."

Troy was having trouble getting the foot work down. He fell down a lot because he wanted to land normally but had to stop himself. Dylan was standing there watching Troy. He kind of felt bad. He didn't know he would struggle this much. The session ended and they went home. Troy was frustrated but shook it off knowing he still had a while to pick everything back up.

3 weeks later…

Troy had his last basketball session; Troy was pretty much comfortable with everything he had learned. He practiced twice a day and had to work twice as hard to get better and stay as good as he was. The next day he called up the guys to come over and play some four on four.

They guys stood around on the court picking teams, they had not seen what Troy could do and what he had learned. They were kind of scared to play with him because they didn't want him to get hurt. They started to play. Every time Troy would go for a layup or shoot it they wouldn't try to stop him. Troy started to catch on. Jason threw him they ball and he went up to shoot and stopped.

"Ok guys what is up? You haven't tried and blocked me and pretty much haven't touched me this whole time."

They all awkwardly looked at each other.

Zeke: "I don't know we just don't want you to get hurt."

Troy: "Well I appreciate ya'll for caring but I need you guys to put pressure on me. It is not going to make me any better and I am not going to learn how to catch myself if I do get knocked down."

Everyone kind of nodded and agreed.

"Now come on let's play some real ball!"

They started to play again and put pressure on him. Troy still had it in him; reading body language, using his head on where to pass the ball and still had the moves. He was having a hard time with jumping afraid if he wasn't paying attention he would hurt it when someone was coming at him. He liked it better how it was hard instead of his friends just letting him shoot. Jack was watching from the window, on edge making sure Troy was being careful. After the game they all jumped in the pool and relaxed. Summer was the best time.

3 months later, SEPTEMBER:

School had just begun and everyone was buzzing about everything, the most anticipated event of the school year: Troy playing basketball. Troy's birthday was coming up, he was finally going to get to drive, and he couldn't wait. He and Gabi had the perfect summer romance. They couldn't be more in love. It was free period and the whole basketball team headed to the gym. They started to play and horse around and just have some fun. Then Bryan showed up. Bryan used to be the star basketball player at East High until Troy came along. He was the only person who was happy last year hearing about Troy's accident. Bryan hated Troy. Troy took over everything he used to have, everyone liked him better and he couldn't stand it. Even when Troy couldn't play everyone still thought about him and talked about him. Bryan walked into the gym towards the team.

"Well, well look who is finally out of crippled land." He came up and stopped.

Troy turned around, Chad was standing behind him. Troy never really understood why Bryan hated him so much; he didn't do anything to him. He didn't know how he took everything away considering he didn't play last year.

"Yeah I have been out." Troy said trying to ignore his remark.

"So your dad is letting you play?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't he I am fine."

"I don't see why he is going to let a bad player on the team; you probably don't have any skills anymore."

Troy faked laughed, "Oh yeah you are so right because I haven't been practicing or anything."

"Well let's test them out, you, me right now."

They guys got wide eyed. Bryan was out to get Troy knowing he could hurt him on purpose.

"Let's go then." Troy stared him in the face.

Chad: "Umm Troy I don't think it is a good idea."

Bryan: "Shut up Danforth, after all isn't your fault anyway he was crippled?"

Chad stepped out in front of Troy, Troy held him back. It still boiled Chad's blood when someone brings up the accident because he still felt guilty.

Troy: "Chad its ok, I will be fine."

They guys cleared the court; it was just Bryan and Troy staring at each other. Bryan threw the ball to Troy.

"Handicap can start first. They need all of the help they can get."

Troy was trying to contain himself and started to play. They were going at it, shoving each other, getting in each other's faces. Troy was dominating making layups and shot. It was 9 to 7, Troy was up by 2 they were going to 10. Bryan was all over Troy, Troy went in for a layup the get the final point. Bryan came up and hit him while he was in the air. Troy lost his balance and fell on the gym floor. They guys ran up to him. Troy sat up and wiped his nose, it was bleeding.

Bryan: "What, do you not know how land on your feet?"

Chad and Trevor helped Troy up.

"I can't land on both feet and you hit me mid air. It is pretty sad how you have to cause a foul so you won't lose."

Troy wiped his face with his shirt.

"Please I wasn't going to lose, you need to learn how toughen up and learn how to play better basketball. You can't even run so I would like to see you try and catch up to everyone in the game."

"Well I caught up to you didn't I? But that doesn't really say much it wasn't that hard."

They guys "ooowed."

"You better watch out this season." Bryan said and walked away.

Troy shook his head, he didn't like that kid.

Chad: "Are you ok man?"

"Yeah yeah I am fine, just need to stop this nose bleed." This was going to be a long season with him Troy thought.

Troy walked out if the gym still in his practice jersey with blood on it, he ran into Gabi.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Gabi said in a concern voice.

"Oh yeah it's nothing just got hit in the face."

"Ok I hope so. I can't hang out after school; I have to go work on your birthday surprise."

Troy smiled, "Oh I get a surprise?"

Gabi smiled "Maybe a little one." She held up a little sign.

"Well I can't wait to see what it is. But I am going to go get this cleaned up."

"Yes please do."

September 14th, Troy's Birthday:

Troy woke up and went down stairs, it was his 16th birthday.

"Happy Birthday honey!" Lauren came up to Troy and gave him a big hug.

"Ha thanks mom."

"I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes!"

Troy sat down at the table and started eating. Jack came down the stairs and poured himself some coffee.

"Happy Birthday son!" He went and sat at the table.

"Thanks." They sat there and talked before going to school. Troy got up and put his dish in the sink then started to walk away.

Jack: "Hey"

Troy turned around. Jack dug in his pocket and pulled his keys.

"Go start the car, I will be out there in a second." He threw Troy the keys.

Troy walked out the front door and stopped dead in his tracks. There in the drive way was parked a brand new 2008 Black Ford GT Mustang with a bow on top. Troy walked down the steps with this mouth open. Jack and Lauren opened the door to watch their son react.

"Are you serious right now?" Troy whispered to himself.

"Yeah I think we are pretty serious."

Troy turned around; he didn't know his parents were standing there,

"This is my car?"

"It is if you want it." Jack smiled walking down the steps, Lauren followed.

"Oh believe me I want it!"

"Those are your keys." He pointed at Troy's hand.

Troy unlocked it and sat inside. He couldn't believe his parents got him a car.

"You kept your grades up like we asked you to and we thought this was a good match. You won't have to wait on me anymore while I am in meetings."

"Yeah I think that is the best part." Troy chuckled.

Troy got out of his car and hugged his parents, "Thank you so much! It is the coolest present ever!"

Troy called Gabi saying he wanted her to ride with him to school today. Usually Troy will pick up Gabi sometimes and they will ride to school together. Troy pulled up in Gabi's driveway and honked the horn, Gabi came outside and stopped. Troy got out of the car. Gabi walked slowly towards him and pointed at his car.

"Is that yours?"

"Yeah!" Troy smiled. He was excited to get to drive her to school.

"Oh my gosh! It is amazing! It is so pretty!"

"I think it would look even prettier with you in it." Troy smiled.

Gabi looked up and him and smiled, she hugged and kissed him, "Happy Birthday Wildcat."

Troy was having the best day; he couldn't wait to spend the rest of the night with Gabi. The guys were stoked about Troy's new car. He was the first to drive out of everyone; Chad gets to drive 2 days later. Later that night Gabi went out with Troy and his family for his birthday dinner and had cake at his house. They went up to Troy's room.

"Are you ready for your presents?" she pulled them out and sat on his bed.

"Presents? There is more than one?" Troy sat on his bed. Gabi handed him his first. He got a couple of shirts and new swim shorts. The next gift was a necklace with the number 14 on it.

"Wow this is very cool!" He put it on.

"Ok there is one more."

"Another one? You didn't have to do all of this. This is really nice!" Troy was impressed with Gabi going all out for him. Gabi walked over to her purse and looked for it.

"Shoot I left it at Taylors! I was working on it there."

"Its ok don't worry about it." Gabi went over to Troy and sat on his lap.

"Thank you for all of my gifts. It was the best birthday ever, you made it really special." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I am glad you had a good one. I just hope this year is better than last."

"Oh me too, trust me." Gabi looked at her watch.

"I think I better go, my mom told me to be home around 8. I'll call her."

"You don't have to do that remember? I can drive now."

"Do you want to take me home?"

"Of course, it means I get to spend more time with you." He kissed her on the lips. They have been dating for 10 months and Troy has yet to get bored. He loved Gabi, he didn't know he could love someone this much. They got in Troy's car and took off.

"Oh can you stop by at Taylors? I really want to pick your gift up."

"Yeah that's fine."

They pulled into Taylor's drive way.

"She said Chad is here so come in with me."

They got out and walked inside.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Troy was in shock, Gabi threw a surprise party for him. He didn't even notice anyone's cars. Everyone started to greet him. Troy couldn't be happier. He walked up behind Gabi and put his arms around her.

"So this is what you left?"

Gabi giggled, "Yeah."

"Thank you so much. You are the world's best girlfriend this means a lot."

"No problem, as long as you had a good birthday." She looked up at him and he kissed her on the lips.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

How was that? I was just trying to throw different things in there and just make it like a normal life and not having bad things happen to Troy all the time. Bryan will be a problem coming up. This was set back in 2008 just cause I felt weird setting it to the time now. If you guys have any ideas or anything ya'll would like to read please feel free to message me or write it in a review! I want ya'll to enjoy! Next chapter is start of basketball season; I think I might throw some Lucie in there too coming up! Thank you for the review and patients!


	15. Chapter 15

It was the beginning of October, the start of basketball season. The school was buzzing about the upcoming games. Everyone kept bugging Troy about playing or if he was going to back out, he wasn't going to back down. Troy was busy focusing on basketball and also wondering what to do for Gabi for their one year anniversary in 2 weeks. The East High try outs had already taken place and the whole team was made, it was a good one. They now have started the\\ir first practice of the season.

"Alright guys listen up! New Year, new team. I expect to go to the finals this year so I want 150 percent from every single one of you is that clear? Seniors, this is your last chance to give it your all it's now or never keep that in mind. We will play everyone in every position the next couple of days to see who goes best where. We will have to change things up since one of our players can't run as much."

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Then how did he make the team if he can't run? That is not fair to the rest of us because now we have to work twice as hard to make up for him."

Jack stared at Bryan and giving him a dumbfounded look. The rest of the team rolled their eyes. The guys who were close to Troy knew some of the new plays that were going to take place and it didn't require extra work, Troy was still going to run.

Jack: "Anyways, we will start working on the new plays today. Now let get the practice started. Chad."

Chad: "WHAT TEAM!"

Team: "WILDCATS!

Chad: "WHAT TEAM!"

Team: "WILDCATS!

Chad: "WHAT TEAM!"

Team: "WILDCATS! WILDCATS GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Jack blew the whistle and the practice got started. Everyone started to work well together. No freshmen made varsity this year, they weren't up to Jack's standards he needed this year to be the year. The new plays started to work out and everyone was surprised at Troy and how fast he could run, even though it wasn't as fast as he was. His ankle started to kill him; he wasn't used to being on it this long. He played basketball at his house but he never ran all the way up and down his court for two and half hours. Bryan gave an attitude the whole practice, Jack was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay guys hit the line, we do this at the end of every practice so get used to it new comers. If you don't touch the line and I do not see you give your all we will keep redoing it until you want to give it your all. Ok sprint! Go!"

The Wildcats sprinted their all; no way they wanted to do more sprints than they already had to do. Troy was growing tired, his ankle was screaming in pain he tried his best to keep up with everyone.

"Ok last one hit every single line on this court and back. Gut check go!

With that the guys dashed off hitting line lines. Troy was one behind everyone, he hated it. Everyone finished and he had one to go. Bryan was laughing at how funny and slow he looked. Chad, Jason and Zeke rolled their eyes. When Troy was one his last line Zeke, Chad and Jason joined him so he wouldn't have to run alone. They knew this was hard for Troy and knew he was giving it his all. They all four finished, Jack smiled.

"Good work guys and nice teamwork at the end. I would like to see everyone get along and help each other out on this team either on this court or outside of school. We are a family and we look out for each other on this team. By the looks of today I know you all have it in you to win this season and get yourselves to that championship. Now go home and get some rest, hard day tomorrow."

The team put their hands in and braked.

Troy: "Thanks for helping at the end guys"

Jason: "No problem you will get the hang of it."

Zeke: "Yeah man was not going to leave you hanging like that."

Troy got a bag of ice and saran wrapped it around his ankle. He did this after every time he played to help the swelling and pain.

A couple of days had past and the basketball team had started to come together. Making plays, passes and shots. Troy was doing well, he was starting to get used to the pain. He wasn't going to tell his dad how bad it was knowing he might get freaked out and not let him play. The next day Troy was at school he barley spoke a word and was distant from everyone even Gabi. Chad and Troy barley looked at each other not knowing how the other one was feeling. It had been a year since the accident. Everyone didn't notice except Troy and Chad, it was a day neither of them would forget. Jack could tell Troy was distant and knew why. It hurt Jack and Lauren so much how Troy would have this memory on this day for the rest of his life. After practice Troy was laying on his bed throwing the ball in the air, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Jack and Lauren came in and sat on his bed.

Jack: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Troy stopped throwing the ball in the air and sighed, "Not really, nothing to say."

Jack and Lauren looked at each other.

Lauren: "Ok well we will be out here if you want to come talk to one of us."

"Ok." Troy said with no expression. They got up and left the room.

Troy called Chad and told him to come over; this was the first time they had spoken that day. Chad pulled up in his truck and Troy was waiting for him outside. Chad walked up to him.

"What's up?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Troy said kind of uneasy.

"Yeah I am doing alright, better than I thought."

"Well come on let me show you something."

Troy and Chad went to garage; Chad had no idea what he was up too. They got into the garage and stopped. Chad thought, 'Oh hell no, he is out of his mind.' Troy took the tarp and pulled it off of the mule.

Troy: "I say we go for a little ride."

Chad shook his head he got mad, "Oh no, no way man I am not going on that!"

Troy: "Chad come on we have too! We will never live this memory down if we don't face it. It has been a year since the accident and I know you are hurting just as much as I am but we have to do this." Troy was pleading to Chad. Chad just stared at the mule trying to fight the tears coming to his eyes, what he did last year was facing right in front of him.

"You will never get over this if you don't do it. Remember this was NOT your fault. I know you still blame yourself even if you say you don't. It has been a year and look where I am now. I am walking and playing basketball a year later, just like I was last year. Last year I was walking and playing basketball nothing has changed."

Troy stared at Chad, Chad stood there not knowing what to think. Could he relive what had happened last year?

"Same trail, same day. We have to do this, please Chad."

Chad looked up at Troy, "Ok."

"It will be ok nothing is going to happen."

"Ok I trust you."

They pushed the mule of the garage into the back yard and Troy opened up the gate to the woods. They got into the mule, the feeling was unreal.

Troy: "Ready?"

Chad took a deep breath, "Ready."

Troy started the mule.

Jack was sitting in the living room when he heard something start up outside. He went to the window facing the back yard; he saw Troy and Chad starting to drive off. He ran outside angry:

"TROY BOLTON!"

It was too late they already went in to the woods. Jack was freaking out; no way had he wanted what happen last year to happen again. Troy was going to have a rude awaken when he came back. Troy and Chad were on the trail they were on a year ago just driving and taking their time.

Troy: "How are you feeling?" he looked at Chad.

"Fine still nervous though. How about you?"

"Yeah I am nervous maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Chad: "Let's turn around."

Troy stared Chad in the face, "Uh no. What you just said is exactly what you said last year. I am not turning around."

'Oh yeah' Chad thought. Troy took the trail around all the way back to his house. Nothing happened! Troy and Chad made it back safely. Troy parked the mule and they both sighed in relief.

Troy: "Honestly I feel a lot better."

Chad: "Yeah me too. Thanks for that I needed it."

Troy: "No problem. Brothers help each other out." They gave each other a fist tap.

All of the sudden the heard clapping behind them.

Jack was clapping, "Bravo way to put on a show boys. You really know how to give someone a heart attack."

Chad and Troy hurried up and got out of the mule and covered it.

"Troy I forbidden you and Dylan to go on that thing. You disobeyed me you guys could've gotten hurt."

Troy: "But we didn't! That was the whole point in going to show that we won't get hurt and to finally get over it dad. I didn't feel like talking about it I felt like showing it."

"Do you have any idea how you made me feel when I heard you start that thing up and see you guys drive off? I was in panic mode for a good 15 minutes when you guys were gone. You have no idea what that felt like, you are lucky I didn't tell your mom."

"Sorry Coach Bolton."

"Dad I am sorry too but I don't get why you're so angry. We both came back fine, it's done and over with."

"Oh yeah Troy and what if neither of you came back fine? What if Chad had gotten hurt and I would have to go explain to his parents what happened. The same thing that happened to you last year. How does that make me look letting Chad get hurt on something that hurt you? It's irresponsible."

Chad and Troy were looking down. They thought they would be feeling on top of the world right now but instead they felt like crud.

"Chad go home I need to talk to Troy."

"Yes sir."

Chad walked past Jack with head down not making eye contact.

"Get inside."

Troy sat on the couch, Jack stood up pacing back and forth.

"If you only knew how you made me feel when I saw you guys drive off. My heart stopped. I forbidden you to drive that thing and you broke the rules. The consequence for breaking those rules will result in you losing your car for a week."

"What? Dad that is not fair!"

"Yes Troy I think it is fair! If you would have came back hurt I would have lost it. You won't understand this feeling until you have kid who is hurt and you have to watch them everyday struggle just to live a normal life! It is the worst feeling a parent can have."

Jack was looking at the ground so was Troy. He had no idea his dad felt like this he also felt bad for putting him through it. Troy stood up and shared a hug with his dad.

He let go, "Its ok dad, I am fine I am standing right here."

"I know you are son you just can't pull something like that."

"I know I am sorry."

"Just don't do that again. And to make sure you won't do it again I am going to sell the mule."

"Fine with me, that thing had caused me nothing but trouble. As in this is only the 2nd time it has caused me trouble out of the million times I've rode it."

"Well I am glad you agree. Because even if you didn't agree I would still sell it no matter what you thought."

Troy laughed, "Ha well since you know since were on the same page now, is my car still taken away?" He gave the same smile he gave his dad when he fell of the bunk bed.

"Oh yeah it's gone. Nice try though." He slapped Troy in the back and walked up stairs.

"Great." Troy plopped down on the couch. Jack 1, Troy 0.

Had to throw in a Jack and Troy moment since they were in the movies! Review please!


End file.
